When I was your man
by DLila
Summary: Harry le pide a Hermione un enorme favor. Uno que no solo destrozará su corazón sino además su vida. Pero el tiempo es más sabio que el deseo, y el amor siempre cae bajo su propio peso. Y esto lo sabe muy bien Draco Malfoy ( N/A: Ahora continuado)
1. When I was your man

**Hola a todos: **En esta ocasión les tengo un Harmione. Este es un short fic, pero si les gusta puede cambiar. Todo depende de ustedes. Yo había pensado en terminarlo hasta aquí, pero mirandolo bien tiene pinta de algo más. No se preocupen por los otros fics, que ya estan en proceso de recuperación ( ya tengo acceso a la memoria de mi antigua computadora) y en estos dias o semanas estaré corrigiendo y colgando lo que falta. Este fic es para escucharlo con la canción de **Bruno Mars: When I was your man**. Espero que disfruten leyendo este fic, tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo.

_¡No se olviden de comentar!_

_Actualizado: 01/06/2013_

* * *

**When I was your man**

No sé porqué siento como si mi estómago estuviera hecho de plastilina, lo siento aplastado contra mi diafragma, casi tocando a mi corazón. Es una sensación espantosa, es como sí hubieran invertido mis órganos y comenzaran a funcionar en sentido contrario. Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho que ella derramara sus lágrimas sobre la mesa. Intenta contenerlas con sus manos, sonríe de medio lado y dice que no pasa nada. Pero eso es mentira, los dos lo sabemos. Ella para mi es una amiga, una amiga leal, alguien que pones en tu seguro de vida como llamada de emergencia, alguien que le dejas la llave de tu casa con la plena seguridad que la cuidaría como suya. Se que la estoy lastimando, pero ella lo entiende, quizás lo entiende mejor que yo.

Hoy le estoy pidiendo un favor, uno de esos favores que te salvan el pellejo de un destino cruel. Ella nunca me ha dicho "no", quizás me gustaría que está vez saliera su espíritu felino y me mandará a volar. Pero ella nueve su cabeza verticalmente. Le estoy pidiendo que se aleje de mi para siempre, que no me busque más, que ya no me quiera, que ni siquiera cuente conmigo como amigo. Le he dejado en claro que la quiero, que no me es indiferente su amistad. Pero que esta relación es nociva para nosotros. Después de preguntar que si estaba seguro, yo asiento fuertemente, y eso a ella parece noquearla. Se seca las lágrimas con la servilletita de papel. No ha tocado su café. Ella es fanática del café. Recuerdo que una vez me llevo a un festival colombiano. Recuerdo que se compró dos sacos de café. En mi casa nunca falto el café, porqué nunca falto ella. Pero todo, todo eso estaba por cambiar.

—¿Estás seguro que no es una broma?— su voz había dejado de temblar. Quizás hasta ahora no asimilaba mis palabras. Me siento mal, siento como si la abandonara a merced de dementores y mortífagos, pero no puedo dejar de pedírselo, es por mi bien, el de mi futura esposa y el suyo.

—Eso quiere decir que tampoco estaré en tu boda ¿verdad?— Me lo pregunta esperando que niegue de la misma manera en que asentí que no era una broma, pero eso no va a pasar. Me duele verla rota, si esta escena tuviera una pieza musical sería en tono lúgubre, uno de esos que acompañan las carrosas fúnebres hacia los cementerios.

Sus ojos buscan los míos, y no me atrevo. ¿cómo le puedo pedir algo que realmente no quiero? Se lo que quiero, quiero a Ginny, quiero una familia, un lugar dentro de la madriguera. Pero no quiero hacerle daño a la única persona nunca me ha abandonado. Si mi madre estuviera viva me diría que no de la espalda a las personas que me aman, pero no darle la espalda a una sería dárselo a otra. Ella deja de mirarme, y doy gracias a Merlín y a Morgana. Si seguía viéndome así vería que realmente no quería decirle todo aquello. Pero en el amor se tienen que sacrificar ciertas cosas, y en mi caso era mi amistad con Hermione.

—Está bien, Harry— dice ella jugando con la taza que tenía en frente. Odio tanto este momento como odiaba trabajar los domingos, tanto como usar pantalones de lino, tanto como a Voldemort, tanto como verla llorar. Pero pienso inmediatamente que todo tiene un precio en esta vida, que mi felicidad con mi futura familia depende de este momento.

—Lo siento si te puse en aprietos con Ginny. No pensé que se me notara tanto— Seguía sin mirarme, yo siempre lo supe. Pero su compañía era tan reconfortante que no quise que desapareciera. Todo tiene su final, y Ginny me lo pidió como regalo de bodas. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Sí, me moleste mucho. Pero mi futura esposa tenía un punto. Hermione no me veía únicamente con ojos de amiga, ella me veía como algo más. Y no es que el amor de una amistad no sea suficientemente grande como para decir "algo más". Hermione me veía como lo hacía mi prometida.

Bebe un tanto nerviosa su ya frío café, y vuelve su vista a la calle. Estamos en nuestro café favorito. En donde ella me comenta los últimos libros que ha leído, y en donde yo le cuento cuan insoportable son las horas de entrenamiento en el ministerio. Estamos en nuestro local de los viernes a las cinco de la tarde. No sé si en verdad hace frío o es que me estoy congelando a ver como una gotita salada transcurrir de sus ojos hasta besar sus labios.

Esa sensación tan horrible se ha incrementado. No quiero verla llorar, no quiero. Pero quiero tantas cosas en esta vida que querer una es negar otra. Y ella es el daño colateral. Cuando estuvimos en busca de los Hocruxcess ella solía verme triste, casi como ahora, entre sueños me confesó que no soportaba verme tan desesperado. De pronto siento como un trueno se impone. Ha comenzado a llover, y afuera parece que cayera un diluvio.

—Esta vez va hacer nuestro último café.— dice bajito, pero intentando sonreír. ¿Cómo hacía ella para mover esos músculos faciales? Si tanto ella como yo sabemos que está destrozada. Ella no me lo podría negar, la conozco. La conozco mejor, que incluso su madre. No tengo miedo de equivocarme. Ha pasado más tiempo conmigo que con toda la familia Granger junta. Se que detesta la leche de soya, pero le encanta tomarlo con café. Sé que compra la pluma número cinco, porque hace su letra más fina. Y se entre otras cosas que me ama. Pero a la que yo quiero es a Ginny. He planificado como será mi vida con ella, he pensado en el nombre de mis hijos. Quiero una familia grande, más grande que los Weasley. Y ella sabe eso, sabe lo que yo quiero.

— Sí— digo yo. No es que me encante mantener mi pose de celador de cementerio, pero es que sé lo difícil que debe de ser para ella.

Intento ocultar la mirada, ver hacia otro lado, pero sus rizos hoy brillan de manera potente. Me fijo mejor en ella y veo que está vestida con un traje muggle muy bonito, es azul, mi color favorito. Seguro que ella lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido. Sabe que odio las rosas, dado que mis tíos me obligaban plantarlas en el jardín de la casa. Sabe que odio bailar y sabe que odio la lluvia, cosa que ella adora "¿qué no recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? en el expreso de Hogwarts…estaba lloviendo". Otro trueno irrumpe, y la gente dentro del local empieza a asustarse. Todos dicen cosas como que si fuera el fin del mundo, que cae agua como si estuviéramos a orillas de Niagara. Pero por ahora tengo mi mirada en ella.

—Si está es la última vez que nos veamos, entonces cumple tu promesa, eres hombre de palabra, hazlo— dice ella ya no tan bajito. La observo detenidamente y parece que sus ojos han perdido el brillo de oro que tenían minutos antes de empezar esta odiosa conversación. Se a lo que se refiere. Y es lo que siempre me pide, y no, no es un beso. Es bailar juntos.

—Hermione, creo que no estas entendiendo…—mi voz se perdió, ella se paro bruscamente, como si de pronto recordara que había dejado la llave de gas encendido.

— Vamos— reiteró, tomó mi mano con la misma confianza con la que coge un libro. Yo no quiero, pero esta es la última vez. Y ella tiene razón, soy un hombre de palabra. Al menos eso he intentado toda mi vida. Deja unas libras en la mesa, al costado de las tazas de café y casi corriendo se dirige a la puerta. Ella quiere bailar bajo ese diluvio. Sí, me parece morboso y hasta tonto.

¿Cómo se acaba una amistad de tantos años? Es lo mínimo que debo de hacer, tomar su mano, y bailar junto a ella. Bailar, porque a ella le gusta.

La lluvia cae con violencia sobre nuestras cabezas, y puedo notar como las mejillas de Hermione se tornan rosadas. Debe ser la culpa, lo que hace temblar a mi corazón con violencia. Ella toca mi hombro y yo su cintura, y a mitad de esa callecita muggle, nos ponemos a bailar. Su rostro se recuesta en mi hombro. Los truenos caen y caen. Ahora tengo un motivo más para odiar a la lluvia, porque era el marco en donde le decía "Adiós" a una compañera de toda una vida.

Y ella dice las primeras palabras que hace sumergir mi corazón en la más absoluta miseria.

— Te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida— su voz ya no tiembla por el dolor, ya no sonríe entremezclando el odio y la añoranza. No soy capaz de verle a los ojos, ni de responderle. No quiero dañarla más de lo que ya he hecho.

Lo sé. Hay títulos que son demasiados obvios. ¿Cómo sabes que existe el aire si no lo miras? Es obvio ¿Cómo sabes que hay vida al otro lado del charco, si no lo compruebas? Es obvio lo sabes ¿Cómo saber si lo que decía mi mejor amiga era verdad? Es ridículo pensar lo contrario.

No digo nada, mis labios están secos. A estas alturas mi corazón ha cobrado vida propia. Ha dejado de responder a la mesura de mi cabeza. En estos momentos quiero, quiero… ¿qué quiero? Lo he olvidado. De pronto siento sus manos en mi rostro. Sus ojos dorados me observaban y este es el momento, este. Este el momento en que mi vida tiene un antes y un después. Ella me lo va a pedir… y no sé… no sé que voy a responder… sus labios se abrirán para pedírmelo y no sé que voy a contestar. En lo único que estoy consciente es que la lluvia está mojando sus rizos y ahora puedo ver con mayor claridad su rostro.

—no me dejes Harry, no me pidas eso… no me pidas que me aleje de ti. Yo nunca te he pedido nada más que estar a tu lado . No me quites esto… como amiga, como lo que tu quieras, pero no me pidas que te deje…— sus manos aun tiemblan y pienso que esta es la primera vez que veo así a mi mejor amiga, y yo puedo más. Siento que su mirada también me llueve, siento que mi cuerpo también tiembla. Siento su dolor, siento como si mis huesos estuvieran hechos de cáscaras de huevo. Una voz en mi cabeza me obliga, me grita, me exige que la bese. Que le diga que también es importante en mi vida. Y que tampoco concibo la vida sin ella. Quiero gritarle que yo le entiendo, que lo lamento. Pero hay que sacrificar cosas en esta vida, cosas que nos gustan y nos hacen bien, dice una voz fría dentro de mi. Cosas más grandes que el amor. Una vida de ensueño, eso quiero. No quiero perder a los Weasley, no me imagino mi vida sin esos pelirrojos. Tengo una vida de postal, una prometida hermosa, un trabajo de ensueño, seguridad económica y posición social. ¿Vale Hermione tanto como para rechazar lo que una imagen del espejo de Oesed me ofrece en la realidad ? Mi corazón, ¿se me va a caer?

— Lo siento— y pienso que le he robado la voz a un dementor. Los ojos dorados de ella parecen caer al vacío.

— Está bien— murmura ella. Creo que está deshidratada, ya no puede llorar. Deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla. Quiero besarla. ¿cómo es posible que quiera todo? ¿cómo es posible que quiera a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? Pero ya no importa la respuesta, porque le he pedido que se aleje de mi vida. Le he rogado que no me vuelva a hablar, que no me mire, ni me busque. Que no se acerque porque a mi prometida no le gusta, porque los tres sabemos lo que pasa en realidad.

No me doy cuenta exactamente en que momento ella se aleja. Veo que se saca sus zapatos de tacón y camina en zigzag por la vereda, descalza. Si alguien la viera pensaría que ha bebido en exceso. Pero ella solo está ebria de dolor. Y sin mover un musculo de mi cuerpo la veo desaparecer, bajo esa intensa lluvia.

**_Tres años después._**

Es domingo, hace un frio de miedo y tengo que trabajar. Creo que nunca he visto nevar tanto como ayer, las calles probablemente estén repletas de matas blancas. Ginebra ha salido temprano a Merlín sabe donde, ya me dejo importar. Ella nunca me pregunta en donde he estado, si he tenido un buen día o si he comido bien… a mi también me dejo de importar si me pregunta o no, si me quiere o no ¿para qué? Si se la respuesta de memoria. Pienso que la vida es una enorme bola de mierda. Lo es. Y quien se atreva a condecirme no ha leído el libro de mi vida. No me sorprendería que Ginny ya haya vendido los derechos a Rita Sketer. Ya no me importa trabajar los domingos, es más pido esos horarios. No soporto un minuto más en una casa en donde se me considere un elfo domestico en tiempos "del señor oscuro". Tomo las llaves de mi convertible "¿por qué no compre la camioneta familiar? A sí, porque no estaba a la altura de nuestro matrimonio, según las palabras de mi futura ex esposa. Camino por la senda del jardín, y sin querer las llaves se caen entre las rosas. Y una vez más odio las rosas y sus malditas espinas. A mi me hubiera gustado tanto tener margaritas, pero las margaritas no son elegantes ¿verdad Ginevra? . Las personas en el trabajo, y en el mundo mágico todavía me reconocen como "el elegido", pero yo creo, sinceramente, que me deberían reconocer como "El idiota más ciego de Londres" Porque hay que tener una falta total de los sentidos como para haber escogido una vida como la mía.

Una vez en mi vehículo tomo la ruta quince de Oxford. No puedo a ir a mucha velocidad, porque las pistas aun están congeladas. Tan heladas como mi alma. La última vez que sonreí fue hace dos días, cuando los hijos de Ronald y Teddy me hicieron una caricatura. Mi cicatriz era más grande que mi cabeza.

Mi sueño fue tener una familia grande, y si bien era parte de los Weasley, no podía sentirme completo. Ahora el tener hijos como una mujer como Ginevra me aterra. Pobres tendrían que vivir bajo la sociedad de las apariencias que tanto le gusta a ella. Tendrían de comportarse como los sucesores de los Malfoy. Tendrían que renunciar a lo que más amaban, tal como lo hice yo.

Suspiro bajito. Y doblo mi vista a la derecha. Realmente pensé que todo se congelo. Es cabello indomable, esa piel blanca como la leche… contengo la respiración hasta que me doy cuenta que mi vehículo no se mueve. Enciendo con desesperación mi vehículo, con la plena intensión de seguirla. Creo volver a tener quince años, cuando se tiene el frenesí del deseo. El vehículo responde y puedo seguirla, ella camina con lentitud. Se ve… como el ángel que nunca dejo de ser. Lleva una cubre todo color crema, y unos guantes de lana. No puedo ver más porque voy tras ella.

No me había dado cuenta, pero un niño de por lo menos cinco años camina junto a ella. Tenía el cabello casi blanco con algunos matices dorados, le estaba dando su mano desnuda, ella se paro por un momento y me pareció que besaba las pequeñas manos del pequeñín. Inmediatamente después se quito los guantes y se las dio al pequeño. Acaricia su rostro. Me fijo en sus manos con cuidado, quiero saber si hay algo dorado, como por ejemplo un anillo. Pero al parecer no hay nada. Los dos entran a una tienda , la reconozco… es el mismo café, en el mismo café en el que años atrás… mi respiración se acelera. Aparqué cerca del lugar y corrí hasta el local.

Cuando estoy dentro, vuelvo a sentir miedo. Un miedo absurdo, un miedo hueco. Pero es miedo, miedo que… miedo a que no le importe mi presencia. Prefiero pensar que me odia, por haber sido un cobarde. Oculto mi cara con un periódico muggle, me siento en una mesita cerca de donde ella está sentada, es el mismo lugar… el mismo lugar de la última vez. La mesera se me acerca y le pido un café cortado. Y la veo, tengo el mejor ángulo de su rostro. Y mi corazón se ha acordado de latir y lo hace como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

Sonríe ante la conversación del niño, y su risa me remonta a la época en que lo hacía diario. Ahora soy el sucesor de Nick casi decapitado, soy una especie de fantasma, uno que todos admiran. Pero si conocieran mi historia sabrían que no hay nada de bonito en admirar a un hombre cobarde y tonto como yo.

Desde que le pedí que se alejara de mi, no la había visto. Nunca más hasta ese momento. Según Luna se fue de la vida mágica a hacer una vida como médico en América. Recuerdo haberme sentido como un idiota egoísta, claro, porque lo era. Una bruja como ella desperdiciada por un mal hombre que le desgracio la felicidad. ¿Qué hubiera sido ella si no le hubiera pedido que se alejara de mi? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si le hubiera hecho caso a Ginny? Siento el sabor amorgo del remordimiento, de la pena y la ira. Veo como ladea su cabello y asiente. Parece estar absorta en la conversación con el niño. ¿Será su hijo? Y no sé que es peor, recordar como le destroce el corazón o imaginarme que ella ya tenga una familia lejos de mi.

La mesera trae el café y lo deja a mi costado, pero yo sigo observando a Hermione. Ahora está soplando en el chocolate caliente de su acompañante. El niño la mira como si efectivamente fuera su madre, y eso me hace recordar… lo mucho que me gustaría tener hijos. Veo al niño y no veo nada de ella en él. Además el niño no puede ser su hijo, es demasiado mayor. Pero esa idea no me tranquiliza, ahora el pequeño se sentó a su costado y recostó su rubia cabellera en su regazo. Hermione lo acaricio lentamente. Ella hubiera sido una excelente madre. ¿Todavía lo puede ser, no? Dice una voz valiente. Pero mis miedos callan a esa voz. "Tus hijos heredaran tus ojos y tu valentía, ya veras los hermosos que serán" recuerdo una de sus conversaciones y me parece que estoy hecho de vidrio y empiezo a romperme.

Veo que saca de la mesita un cuento. Lo abre y lee en voz alta, la puedo escuchar… y su voz me hace recordar que alguna vez soñé con ser feliz. Recuerdo nuestras tardes en la sala común, recuerdo como ella leía en voz alta, con su típica voz mandona. Siento como si el alma me abandonara el cuerpo y se fuera junto a ellos.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan ciego para cambiar el cielo por cualquier cosa? ¿Cómo se puede confundir el oro con el aserrín? ¿cómo se puede confundir el deseo con el amor? ¿Cómo me pude confundir? Siento que pasan los minutos, pero ella no se mueve, si ella sigue ahí… yo quiero estar ahí.

El niño parece saltar como un resorte, y la mira extrañado, y ella le responde cosas que no logro escuchar. Sonríen y él toma su mano y hace un gesto magistral, ella suelta una carcajada y se para junto a él. Se toman las manos y se balancean de un lado al otro, están bailando.

Y mi corazón se encoge… mi mente se transporta a la lluvia torrencial de hace tantos años, me parecen que han sido una eternidad desde la última vez que la vi. Duele, duele verla tan radiante, simplemente duele. Juro ser querer ese niño, en ese momento.

No me doy cuenta en que momento apareció una sombra grande. Me sobresalté, me tapaba de lleno la figura de mi… de mi Hermione.

Era un hombre, llevaba un abrigo grande y una gorra de lana, se le acercó por la espalda y tapó con sus dos manos los ojos de mi castaña. Tanto ella como yo quedamos quietos. Pero nuestras reacciones después nos diferenciaron.

Yo siento como si me vinieran a dar el beso de la muerte y ella, como si fuera el Harry de hace cinco años. Yo puedo identificar esa sonrisa y sé que no es para mi. Y prefiero, hubiera preferido haber muerto cuando tuve oportunidad. Porque ahora el precio de verla lejos de mi era mucho más del que pensé pagar. No puedo ver la cara de ese hombre. Y tampoco el de ella, pero se que se están besando, lo sé.

El hombre, deja una libras en la mesa. Carga al pequeño con un brazo y con el otro sostiene la mano de Hermione. Ya no corre sangre por mis venas, ya no hay aire en mis pulmones, ya no distingo si quiera la luz. Los tres salen por la puerta del café. Y tras el vidrio puedo comprobar, tontamente, que ese hombre no soy yo. Yo escogí no ser ese hombre. Ese hombre es Draco Malfoy.

Y yo sigo sentando, sentado, y pienso ¿cómo un ex mortifago tiene lo que él? ¿cómo alguien que hizo tanto daño al mundo mágico cogiera la mano de una mujer tan bella? ¿cómo era que… Ya no puedo pensar… Solo deseo, deseo de todo corazón que haga todas esas cosas que a ella le encantan hacer. Siento un sabor salado en mis labios, me toco el rostro y borro la humedad con mis manos. Estoy ¿llorando? No sé que hacer.. ni que pensar ..Yo por ahora, voy a terminar mi café y esperar… a esperar… que mi corazón vuelva a latir ¡a ver si se acuerda!


	2. Desde que te perdí

**Hola a todos**

Conmovida por sus comentarios decidí seguir con este fic. En esta oportunidad no solo se narra el punto de vista de Harry sino de todos los implicados: Hermione, Draco y hasta el de Scorpius. Como verán esta historia ya dejo de contar la perspectiva de perdida de Harry, sino lo que busca cada personaje. Todos quieren cosas distintas.

Estoy muy, pero muy agradecida con su apoyo, espero que sigan el desenvolvimiento de este fic.

¡Muchas gracias!

y no se olviden de comentarios.

* * *

**When I was your man**

Cap.2: Desde que te perdí

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Mami está molesta, muy molesta. No ha comido su comida, y eso que ella siempre me dice que es importante que comamos toda la comida "Hay niños que no tienen nada que comer". No sé si solo está molesta o también triste. Estoy seguro que no está bien. Estamos en la mesa, los dos comiendo mi comida favorita, Lasaña. Ella no ha tocado la comida, yo ya acabe todo. Ahora solo la estoy viendo, no puedo evitar suspirar. ¿Qué si creo en los milagros? Claro, estoy viviendo uno. Tengo a mi mami.

¿Cómo es mi mami? ¿Han visto un ángel? Mi mami es como la luz que hace que ese ángel vuele; es como si todas las ganas de dar un abrazo se juntaran una sola personita; es como beber jugo de naranja cuando se tiene sed. Mi mami es la mar de linda, yo se lo digo todo los días y ella siempre sonríe. Tengo pensado decírselo nuevamente, pero no se si me va a escuchar, porque ahora esta murmurando cosas bajito. Cada vez que viene papi, ella se pone así. Los dos comienzan a discutir por cosas tontas. Pero sus peleas no suelen durar mucho, ellos creen que no me doy cuenta, pero yo se que cada vez que pelean terminan dándose besos ( ¡wiaki!). Está vez es diferente, esta vez mami tiene los ojos rojos. Tengo miedo que llore.

Solo he visto llorar a mi mami una vez, cuando los adultos malos casi nos separan. Odio esos adultos, los que me tenían antes. Son feos y malos. Nunca me quisieron, no me quieren ni un poquito. Y les odio, no me quiero acordar como me sentía, porque es como si una sombra creciera dentro de mi, es horrible… pero mami, mami me convierte en algo parecido a ella… Yo la quiero con una fuerza propia de Sansón. Sin mi mami creo que esa cosa fea dentro de mi me hubiera comido, pero ella apareció. Lo hizo y con ella todo se iluminaba.

Ella es la primera persona que ha mirado como si fuera un jugador de fútbol americano, como un astronauta, como un peluche, como su hijo, es mi mami. Y doy gracias a diosito que nos hallamos encontrado. Mami decía que no creía en Dios, pero yo le dije que yo sí. Porque hizo que nos encontremos, que me quisiéramos como lo hacemos . Ahora mi mami creen en él. ¿Mi papi?, bueno el es diferente.

Sí, diferente. No le gusta que le diga papi. Dice que si le digo papi, después los demás pensaran que soy débil. Un día decidí decirle "padre" imitando su tono de voz cuando habla con otros adultos, pero fue peor. Se puso blanco, más blanco de lo que es. Sus ojos se salieron como los un pez y me dijo, casi me grito que nunca le llamara así. " Te he dicho que mi nombre es Draco, llámame así" recuerdo sus palabras como si comiera chile picante. Pero no me gusta, él es mi papi. Y se tiene que aguantar. ¡He dicho!

Papi, viaja siempre. Casi nunca está en casa, mami dice que él tiene que trabajar. Yo siempre le pido que se quede los fines de semana, para que me vea jugar. ¡ahora ya juego como delantero! Si me viera mi papi, se sentiría orgullo, hincharía su pecho como las palomas y les diría o todos que yo soy su hijo. Así como lo hace el papá de Brian, mi mejor amigo. Pocas veces mi papá lo hace, y siempre es con mami. Si le digo que lo quiero, el solo revuelve mi cabeza con sus manos. Nunca le he escuchado decir "Yo también", me gustaría escucharlo. Pero me da vergüenza decirle que quiero escuchar de su boca que me quiere.

Mami está recogiendo la mesa. Y me decido.

—Mamá tienes que comer— le ordeno. Recuerdo las veces en que ella me regaña por no hacer las tareas. Ella sonríe como tontita. Yo creo que soy el interruptor que hace que mi mami tenga lucecitas en los ojos.

— Está bien— dice ella volviéndose a sentar.

— Mami ¿en verdad nos tenemos que ir?— le digo tomando el vaso de "Bob esponja".

—Ah— ella hace un ruido despreocupado.

— digo, si tenemos que ir a Londres. Ahí viven los abuelos ¿verdad?— le pregunto y ella asiente.

— Ya hemos hablado, cariño, te va a gustar vivir ahí. Conocerás a todos tus tíos. Iras a un colegio especial, en donde te preparan para que puedas asistir a Hogwarts— dice ella después de llevarse un poco de pasta a la boca.

— Papi dice que Drumastang sería mejor para mi

— Tu papá no sabe nada— sonrió, por frases como esas empiezan las peleítas con papá, esas que terminan con besos.

— Mami, ¿Voy a tenerme que quedar ahí?— estoy preocupado, no quiero que piense que soy un cobarde, pero no me gustaría estar lejos de ella.

— Scor, nada de eso. Cuando estés más grande y vayas a Hogwarts nos ingeniaremos la manera para vernos todas las semanas.— me dice sonriendo. Entonces se me ocurre que no quiero ser grande, pero… se que no es posible. Mis padres son las primeras personas que conocí en que me sentía a gusto haciendo lo que hacia: Magia. Antes, en el orfanato todos me miraban feo o no me hablaban. Hace años que no voy al orfanato, ya casi no me acuerdo como es, yo tenía 3 años o un poco más cuando me fui, ya estoy un poco viejo ahora tengo 6 años. Recuerdo que no me gustaba, por eso me enferme y gracias a eso conocí a mi mamá.

—pero si es por eso… Mami yo quiero ser astronauta, ya te dije. Ya sé a papá no le gusta. Pero yo de grande quiero estar por las estrellas— le digo con seguridad.

Ella me mira un momento y sonríe. Después de un ratito me mira seria.

—Scor, tienes que tener una formación integral. Tienes que saber tanto de las materias del colegio muggle como de hechizos y pociones. Tú tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos, debes aprovecharlo. Si en verdad quieres ser astronauta debes hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo por ti— dice ella.

— Ya— le digo cejudo

— Te va a gustar Londres, ahí tienes primos. Están los hijos de tío Ronald, los hijos de Fred; de George; de Bill; de…— mamá sigue la lista innumerable de primos que tengo. Papá dice que en realidad no son mis primos, porque no son hermanos de mi mamá. Pero de ser así yo tampoco sería su hijo. Y yo soy el hijo de Hermione Malfoy, por decreto de la magia y el destino. Por orden del amor. Papá dice que soy un viejo encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño cuando hablo así. Pero tengo razón. ÉL es el tonto, se hace el "muy, muy" pero cuando nadie lo ve se la cae la baba por mi mami.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Brian a comer mañana? Tienen que despedirse, pregúntale cual es su comida favorita y la hago— dice mamá y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa.

**Hermione Granger**

Cuando Bellatrix me torturo, en la sala principal de Malfoy Manior, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Creo que si hubiera podido leer el futuro, Harry le podría haber dado una cátedra. " Manual perfecto de cómo romper un corazón" hubiera sido un best seller, es más hasta yo habría comprado su libro. Han pasado ¿cuánto? ¿tres años? Para que me hago la tonta, han pasado tres años, tres meses y dos semanas y si veo la hora, seguramente también podría calcular las horas, los minutos y los segundos desde que me pidió que me alejara de él. A veces cuando lo recuerdo siento que mi corazón vuelve a danzar el ritual del infarto, pero hace años que descubrí mi medicina, y aunque el sentimiento es diferente, me siento aliviada y colmada de amor. ¿Su nombre? Se llama Scorpius y es mi hijo.

Había decidido dejar Londres y aplicar mi residencia en Los Ángeles. Cruzar el Atlántico entero parecía la mejor salida, no quería saber nada de él o más bien él no quería hacerlo. Y estaba segura que si me quedaba ahí, me habría importado un rábano mi promesa y le hubiera ido a buscar a suplicarle. Amar para mi era sinónimo de su nombre. Sin Harry lo único que quedaba de Hermione Granger era un gran chiste. Si yo me quedaba estoy segura que habría hecho hasta lo imposible por volver junto él, aunque esto significara renunciar a mi dignidad. Pero como Molly siempre dice, "no existe hechizo ni poción que doblegue la dignidad de una verdadera bruja."

Ronald estaba en desacuerdo con mi viaje, pero el tampoco podía estar conmigo en esa dura etapa, él se había convertido en papá de Rose hacía dos años y sus prioridades eran su familia. Como madrina de la Rosie me hubiera encantado estar más cerca de ella, pero estar cerca de los Weasley sería verle a él… Los Ángles parecían poder hacer honor a su nombre y brindarme algo de paz en esa dura época sin él.

Ingrese como residente en Saint Nicholas, un hospital infantil. Y no era cualquier hospital, era un hospital dual, es decir atendían tanto casos muggles como mágicos. Yo teniendo las dos profesiones, perfectamente complementadas estaba en el paraíso laboral. Gracias a las cartas de recomendación de mis profesores pude ingresar a la especialidad de oncología pediátrica. Trabajaba en el lugar más triste del hospital y para ser sincera lo hacía a propósito, ver a esos niños tan necesitados de ayuda me hacía olvidar un poquito mi pena. Ellos nunca perdían las esperanzas, mis niños eran valientes como los más poderosos magos. Caso aparte eran su padres, hablar con ellos era desgastante, en especial cuando las noticias no eran buenas. Pero cuando juntos conseguíamos quitar el cáncer de sus cuerpecitos era una victoria, era como ganar la guerra mágica otra vez. Y sin duda los milagros también ocurren… me ocurrió a mi.

Recuerdo la salita quince, al final de la ala B. Porque tengo grabado su rostro, fue un día Viernes en la tarde. En una camita junto a la ventana le vi. Su carita hacia… la misma expresión que él, mi nuevo innombrable. Era la tristeza tatuada en sus labios. Sus cabellos todavía eran como los de un bebe finos y rubios. Volvió su vista y me sonrió. Fue como si todas las células de mi cuerpo hubiera despertado, como si después de tanto tiempo funcionaran. Recuerdo haber sonreído con emoción… ¿alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de chicos de haberse perdido y después de un rato haber encontrado a su madre? Pues me paso lo mismo, fue como si después de mucho tiempo hubiera encontrado una partecita de mi, una que no sabía que tenía perdida.

—¿Y cómo se llama este chico tan guapo?— me acerco a él, como si le conociera de toda mi vida. Es casi un bebe, bueno, es lindo como uno. Tendría al menos dos años.

— Scor— dice y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

— ¿Scor nada más?— le pregunto y me siento en su cama, veo que a su lado tiene un serpiente de peluche.

—Scorpius, pero suena mejor Scor— me sorprende su pronunciación completa, la mayoría de niños no pueden a llegar a decir bien la "r" hasta después de los cinco años.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Scorpius?— en el respaldar de la cama está el folder clínico, lo leo y siento como… se me vuelve a descomponer la vida. Scorpius está ahí porque ha tenido un trasplante de médula. Lo leo y me siento un poquito mejor al ratito, el debería estar muchísimo mejor, su cáncer fue incipiente y es fácilmente tratable, leo con más atención y veo el sello del orfanato San Antonio.

— ¿cómo te llamas?— me pregunta

— Hermione, soy tu medico— recuerdo haber respondido

— no— dice el con seguridad

—¿no?— me rio

— tu eres un ángel, eres el primero que veo en esta ciudad ¿hay más?— no puedo dejar de sonreír

— ¿cómo te sientes?— le pregunto

— si tu te quedas voy a estar mejor— y fue suficiente. Ese niño, desde que me miro, fue decretado para ser mi hijo.

Nunca había querido tanto en la vida como ser la madre de ese niño. Pero nadie parecía poder ayudarme. Si quería adoptar a Scorpius necesitaba un esposo, y lo necesitaba lo más pronto posible. Ronald estaba casado, Neville también, pedírselo a George o a Percy no me convencía. Puede que si contactaba a Víctor el aceptase, pero sabía que alimentaría un sentimiento que no podría corresponder. Y en el momento más desesperado, cuando más lo necesitaba apareció él.

Draco dista mucho de ser un ángel salvador, en todo caso sería un murciélago chupa sangre, pero si algo podía hacer era convencerlo. El necesitaba cosas que yo podía ofrecerle: primero una fuerte cantidad de dinero y segundo la oportunidad de reconquistar su honor.

Y si hubiera seguido mi plan, si me limitaba solo a usarlo para poder a tener a mi hijo conmigo, hubiera salido perfecto. Pero cometí el error que siempre cometo, creer mis propias mentiras.

**Harry Potter**

La radio muggle suena detrás de mi, es la canción que tarareaba ella cuando está contenta, me pregunto si lo seguirá haciendo. Nunca le dije que tenía una bonita voz, ni que a mi también me gustaba ese pegajoso ritmo. Creo por esos tiempos yo estaba obsesionado en comprar cajas de preservativos para mi citas con Ginevra. Nunca he sido observador con respecto a ella, debía de pensar que ella sería una constante en mi vida. Lo único que hago es sonreír con el amargor tatuado en mi paladar. No puedo concentrarme, estoy en la misma línea desde hace una hora. El ministro espera que le entregue este informe lo antes posible, pero yo todavía estoy en ese café, al menos mentalmente.

Han pasado ya tres semanas de aquello, y me he graduado de imbécil. Sí, toso adolorido por la bronquitis que ahora padezco. No he querido preguntar por ella ni a Ronald (probablemente Ron me mande a volar) ni siquiera a Luna. A estas alturas de la vida deben de saber todo lo que hice, los errores que me alejaron del lado de mi mejor amiga. Sinceramente no quiero ni preguntar por ella, porque no quiero que confirmen lo que vi. No quiero que digan " Ella es feliz, tiene esposo e hijos" o que reiteren que " Ahora es la señora Malfoy". Ahora mi cerebrito, recién inaugurado por el dolor está procesando grandes cantidades de información.

En estos momentos entiendo todo, o eso parece. Según tenía entendido todos los Sangre pura aliados a Voldemort tienen costumbres medievales, tales como concertar matrimonios por interés. Y ese era el caso de Draco Malfoy, el estaba destinado para casarse con una de las hermanas Greengras, lo sé porque esa familia vienen siendo investigada desde la muerte del señor oscuro. Hace años llego un informe a la central de aurores, sobre los mortifago o parientes de mortifago caídos en acción o por muerte natural. Se que lo segundo es casi imposible, pero quien así figuraba era Astoria Greengras muerta a los quince años. Según los papeles decía que se debía a complicaciones en el parto. ¿Quince años? Los embarazos en adolecentes son de alto riesgo, y difícilmente sobreviven. Nadie investigó el caso, porque había ocurrido en San Mungo y porque derivaba de un embarazo. Somos aurores no vecinas chismosas para saber los por menores de un romance adolecente.

Estoy cien por ciento seguro que el pequeño que vi semana atrás es el hijo de Malfoy y Greengras. Draco Malfoy… Cuando uno llega a pensar que a perdonado a una persona y aparece arruinándote la vida ¿cómo se llama a eso? Sí, ser un maldito cabron, Roba castañas. Pero me acuerdo que él a mí no me ha robado nada. El únicamente ha recogido un corazón destrozado por el abandono. Sí, porque la culpa es mía.

No he sabido nada de Malfoy desde el fin de la guerra. Mi ex jefe me conto que el ministro había conmutado su pena a cambio de servicio a la comunidad muggle. Y que su paradero era un completo misterio. Seguramente … seguramente los dos se encontraron en América. Mi piel se encrespa de solo de recordar el ambiente familiar que existía cuando los tres estaban juntos. Me suena el estomago, no he comido nada. Veo la hora y me sorprendo. ¡Por Merlin, son las dos de la mañana! Junto todo el informe que he podido concluir y lo dejo en un sobre en el escritorio de mi secretaria. Ella lo mandaría expresamente

Cojo el metro. Hay pocas personas en el medio de transporte y el frio hace estragos en mi garganta. Creo que a estas alturas ya tengo fiebre. Y sin poder remediarlo la recuerdo:

"Quédate en la cama Harry ¡Tienes 39 grados!" recuerdo los quejidos entre sus palabras y la manera tan cómica que arrugaba la nariz " Si no me vas a hacer caso te voy a desarmar, Harry no me provoques… serás el héroe del mundo mágico pero de mis hechizos nadie se escapa" su mano tocarme la frente, comprobando la temperatura. Y esa sonrisa como quien dice que todo estará bien. " ¿quieres una sopita de pollo? Mi mamá me las solía preparar cuando enfermaba" Hermione siempre decía que cocinar era como hacer una poción y en ambas cosas era buena. ¿Habrá algo en lo que ella no sea buena? Tener esos pensamientos no son después de haberla largado de mi vida. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

Llego a casa, abro la puerta de cedro y me doy con una "hermosísima" imagen Ginny desnuda con un tipo en la sala haciendo todo lo que juntos ya no hacíamos. Ella me adorna la cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo, que sentirme ofendido resultaría cínico. ¿Por qué sigo con una mujer así? A decir verdad Ginny fue franca desde el principio. " Harry hay dos cosas con las que no puedo dejar de vivir: el sexo y hacer el amor" a primera impresión resultaría un poco grosero y absurdamente lujurioso, pero si me pongo a pensar, era exactamente eso lo que atrajo de ella en un primer momento. Por eso había dejado de lado a la mujer de mi vida, porque prefería echarme todos los polvos posibles con la mujer elástica. Vamos, que sí he querido a esa pelirroja, pero querer no significa amar.

Me gustaba la manera como derrochaba su sexualidad sin temor a ser juzgada, cualquier mujer tiene ese derecho y hasta me resulta bello, pero si no las amas ni entiendes todo se va por un tubo. Esa clase de lecciones solo las aprendes con dolor.

Realmente debo de aplaudirme, debería lanzarle un hechizo aturdecedor y botarlos de mi casa a los dos. Pero, en lugar de eso sigo caminando por el corredor y grito tan fuerte como alegre — ¡Ya tenemos causal de divorcio!— Y sin más camino rumbo a mi habitación. A dormir, a soñar con el recuerdo de la persona que más me amó.

¿ Cómo se sentirá hacerle el amor a una mujer como Hermione? ¿Cómo será tocarla hasta estremecer? ¿A que sonaran sus gemidos? ¿Cómo amará en la intimidad? Y de nuevo tenga tormenta fría en mi cabeza, esa pesadilla que vuelve a mi en forma de recuerdo. Ella en el café, con Malfoy… Y no puedo dormir. No puedo dormir, porque recuerdo su mirada llena de amor, recuerdo los días antes de vencer a Voldemort y su preocupación… Recuerdo como me acariciaba los cabellos para tranquilizarme… la recuerdo, y cada uno de esos recuerditos me parecen balas atravesar mi cabeza.

Ginevra toca desesperada mi habitación, rogando hablar conmigo… Y lloro, lloro como un bebe, como esos niños que están alejados de sus madres, lloro como si mi vida dependiera de cada lágrima. La cambie, cambie el amor por el deseo. Y la factura era larga y dura de pagar

—.—

El juez ha dictaminado que no pague ni un solo centavo a mi ahora ex esposa, pero después de estos años y conociendo a los Weasley decidí por regalarle la casa en donde habíamos estado viviendo. Una especie Mansión ubicada a las afueras de Londres y darle el convertible que ella había escogido.

No me deja de sorprender la manera alturada en que los Weasley entendieron la situación, es decir no se pusieron de ningún lado. Molly me seguía llamando preguntando por mi salud y Arthur seguía saludándome como si fuera su hijo en el ministerio. Ronald por su parte, había tomado distancia desde hacia algunos años, únicamente nos veíamos en reuniones familiares o por insistencia de Luna. Tras mi divorcio nuestra relación mejoró considerablemente. Nos reuníamos los sábados en Hogmasde a tomar unas cervezas de mantequillas como antes que todo se estropeara, bueno, antes de que yo estropeara todo. Eso sí, hasta ahora no hemos tocado el tema de Hermione, para los dos es una herida abierta. El no puede perdonarme del todo que haya tratado de esa manera a su mejor amiga, y a decir verdad yo tampoco puedo perdonarme.

Hoy, es uno de esos días. Uno de esos días en que me despierto después de estar emborracho hasta el punto de haber estado inconsciente en el piso de una taberna. En el que mi aliento apesta a alcohol y mis pasos caminan en direcciones contrarias, a pesar de ya estar consciente de mis actos. Ronald tuvo que haber venido a recogerme, desde hace meses le pido por favor que lo haga. Reviso mis bolsillo, la noche anterior me gaste los galeones que tenía en el bolsillo en pagar mi ultima botella de Vodka polaca . Recuerdo haber reído, bailado, y llorado, sobre todo lo ultimo. Pero delante mío, aparece otros de mis amigos: Neville Longbottom. El ex gordito adorable de la pandilla, rio para mis adentros. Siempre será recordado como un valiente mago que luchó en la guerra mágica, pero para sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, siempre sería ese niño con alma de león que se comporta como un gatito.

Me doy cuenta que estoy en su casa, en el segundo piso del Caldero Chorreante. Me mira como si lo hiciera McGonnagall en sus épocas de profesora. Me da uno de sus brebajes hechos de hierbas y yo simplemente lo tomo.

—Caramba Harry, si que has vomitado anoche— me brindo una sonrisa que quedó a medias. Pero le respondí Neville era un buen amigo, y le quería como tal.

—Que te puedo decir, soltero de nuevo… es uno de los privilegios— sonrió con una de mis mejores máscaras.

—Es por Ginny… — sonó medio decepcionado, pero siguió— yo que pensé…— ¿Tendría que ser Ginevra verdad? Hace solo uno meses que me separé de ella, las razones más lógicas es que estuviera devastado tras mi fallido matrimonio.

— No hay una sola razón para emborracharse, al fin de cuentas todavía soy joven veintitrés años rumbo a otro año más de aventuras y pesadillas— termino mis frases con un poco de mareo.

— Harry todos estamos preocupados por ti. Sabemos que tu relación con Ginevra no era la mejor pero… abandonarte así. Has perdido la oportunidad de hacer comisiones en el extranjero, has rechazado viajar a lugares que antes te hubieran encantado… Y para colmo parece como si un dementor te hubiera comido el alma— cada palabra era un monumento a la verdad. Todo era cierto. Yo solo bajo la mirada. No es por Ginny que estoy así. Es solo por culpa mía. Por tomar las peores decisiones de mi vida. Pero no respondo nada, el parece seguir su discurso.

— Déjame decirte desde que te comprometiste con ella has dejado de ser tu. Has dejado de hacer las cosas que amabas. Ya no hay más partidos, no pasas tanto tiempo con Ted, no visitas a tus amigos… Pensé que una vez que se separan todo empezaría a cambiar— dijo como si fuera mi hermano, como si me conociera tanto como Hermione. Sí, Neville tiene razón – Harry, no puedes emborracharte cada vez que no soportes el mundo en el que vives, tienes que enfrentarlo sobrio.

— Lo dices como si fuera un alcohólico— trate de decir aun herido

— Porqué estas a un paso de serlo ¡Morgana Santa! ¿no te das cuenta? Ron te ha recogido 5 veces esta semana ¡ Y es Jueves!— 10 puntos para Gryffindor, tenía razón ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un alcohólico?

— Nos preocupas. Si tanto extrañas a Ginny ¿por qué no la llamas?—concluyo mirándome de lado. Yo casi pego una carcajada, así que pensaban que estaba así por mi ex mujer. No me conocen, quizás si ella estuviera aquí…

— Por Dios, Neville. Todavía tengo la cabeza adornada de los cuernos tan elegantes de mi mujer. Además mi estado no tiene que ver con ella— concluyo resoplando al viento.

— ¿Entonces?— pregunta

— La vi, la vi con Malfoy… tenían un hijo. Se veían felices— digo como confesara un crimen. Neville arruga el entrecejo, mira hacia arriba sin mover la cabeza. Se pone pálido.

— ¿A Ginny?— lo veo y lo sé. Mi buen amigo sabe a lo que me refiero y se está haciendo el tonto.

— Hermione— digo intento ver su reacción. Neville es el peor mentiroso que conozco, creo que por eso Hanna se caso con él tan rápido.

—Ohh— se rasca la nuca y rato después el rostro.

— Suéltalo Neville, dilo de una vez—

—¿Qué cosa?— movía su cara para ambos lados, no se si reírme o darle un lapo en la cabeza.

—Estoy borracho, no idiota. Dímelo— le amenazo "amablemente".

— No sé que quieres que te diga. ¿No fuiste tu el que le pidió expresamente que no querías saber nada de ella? Creo que fue después que le dijiste que no querías ser más su amiga— Ya salto la liebre. Entonces si sabía noticias de ella. ¿Será verdad lo me imagino?

— ¿la viste? ¿cómo está? ¿se caso con Malfoy? Yo no le vi ningún anillo, pero creo si están juntos, aunque cabe la posibilidad que todo haya sido producto de mi imaginación. En esos meses estaba estresado, quizás y haya tenido fiebre por esos días… Además ¿qué hacía ella en – intente seguir mi monologo entusiasta. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad, pero decirlo hacía que de alguna manera me lo creyera. Pero Neville me cayo.

— Entonces estas así por ella. ¿por qué es feliz sin ti y tu ahora un miserable?— abrí la boca totalmente indignado. Pero si veo el panorama desde afuera, tiene razón. Es decir yo he sido un miserable desde el momento que la vi irse descalza en la lluvia, pero ahora daba esa impresión.

— Mira Harry— continuo— odio ser yo quien te diga esto. Pero Hermione tiene todo lo que ha buscado en la vida. Un hijo maravilloso. Un empleo donde es feliz. Y ahora quiere reconstruir su vida en el mundo mágico. Es justo, su hijo necesita conocer el mundo donde ella ha crecido y tuvo que dejar… por ti

— Entonces no está casada. ¿Dónde aparece Malfoy? Neville se que hay más. Ese niño , no puede ser su hijo. Tiene más de tres años. Además… Yo los ví…

— Harry. Lo que te diga no te va a ayudar.

— Me vas ayudar más de lo que crees.

— Hermione tuvo que recurrir a Malfoy para poder adoptar a Scorpius.— ¿Adoptar? Yo estaba plenamente seguro que ese crio era el hijo de Greengras y Malfoy. Neville me miro como si estuviera enfermo, se cayo un momento intento descifrarme.

— continua— le pido

— Verás, Ella hizo la residencia de medimagia y medicina muggle en un hospital infantil. Scorpius tenía cáncer, cuando se conocieron. Él apenas tenía unos tres años y recién le habían descubierto el cáncer. Ella fue su doctora. Y él fue su refugio— Un refugio de la tempestad que el gran Harry Potter había dejado en su corazón.

—Scor era huérfano, pero también es un mago. Las parejas que lo adoptaban por devolverlo, porque ya sabes… el niño hacía magia. Cuando Hermione intento hacer los tramites de adopción… se los negaron. Ya sabes como son los muggles y sus reglamento ridículos. Ella les mintió, les dijo que estaba comprometida. Vino a pedirnos ayuda. Pero Ron ya estaba casado con Luna. Yo también. Regreso a América abatida, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Y apareció Malfoy. El estaba metido en el cumplimiento de su pena, con todas sus propiedades hipotecadas para pagar las indemnizaciones . Era un negocio rentable. Hermione le ofrecía un pequeño capital, además el quedaría con una imagen inmaculada ante el mundo mágico, probablemente el haya visto en ella la oportunidad para restablecer su imagen ante el mundo mágico— tengo la misma sensación horrible en el estomago, la misma que tenía cuando le pedía a Hermione que se alejara de mi. Era como sí pudiera saber lo que venía a continuación.

— Se casaron vía muggle hace dos años.— mi corazoncito me pateaba el pecho. Como si quisiera ahorcarse con sus propias arterias.

— Pero los muggles… no se contentan con poco. Ellos le pedían, le exigían que vivieran juntos, que hicieran una vida de pareja…— su voz descendía y descendía como si no quisiera terminar la historia.

— Y se enamoraron— listo, ya no soy capaz de sentir nada. Ahora estoy hecho de piel y huesos… mi alma se ha ido a mejor vida. Ya no soy yo. Y sin embargo respiro. Neville se calla un rato.

— Pero Draco es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no serán más mortifagos pero tampoco son buenos ¿me entiendes? Consiguieron adoptar al pequeño. Pero los tres sabían, al menos eso creo que no va a durar. Es decir… — Volví mi vista a el

— ¿ah?

— Hace unos meses Narcisa Black le advirtió a Draco que si no se divorciaba de Hermione lo desheredaría… Y Malfoy se divorcio— ¿por qué me alegro? Hermione debió de haber sufrido en esos momento, debió haber llorado, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

— Hermione quedo herida, pero al menos tiene a su hijo. Y según lo que me comentó Ronald está saliendo con un medimago, parece que hasta ahora no es nada serio… porque Scor todavía no lo sabe

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad?— pero Neville negó con fuerza.

— Y dices que ella ahora vive aquí, ¿en Londres?— si era algo reciente, si ella ya estaba divorciada, puede, puede que haya una luz al final del túnel. Estoy seguro que no será nada fácil. Lo que hice fue horroroso, y el tiempo ha pasado nada será igual, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser peor.

—No, Harry. Conozco esa cara… no te acerques a ella. Ella ya no es la de antes, ahora es madre. En sus prioridades ya no apareces.

—No me importaría no ser su prioridad, con tal que ella se entere que ella lo sí lo es para mi—

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Me gusta Londres, no es como Los Ángeles, pero tiene su encanto. Mamá dice que cuando era chica las calles se le hacían inmensas, así como me pasa ahora. Hace un frio de película de terror, aunque no tanto como cuando llegamos. Hemos llegado hace unos cuanto meses. Y ya empecé el colegio junto a Rose, la hija de tío Ronald. Nos hemos vuelto amigos, no me gusta decir que somos primos, porque pienso en que si lo digo mi papá me regañaría.

Los Weasley son totalmente diferentes a mi papá. Ellos son un huracán de afecto. Molly, me ha exigido que la llame abuela o mamá Molly, y Arthur me ha pedido que lo llame como mi corazón me diga: Yo le digo Rey Arturo, a él le encanta. Ya entiendo porque mi mamá insistía en venir. Aquí soy parte de una familia más grande, muchísimo más grande. Yo feliz como un chancho en chiquero.

Nuestra casa es hermosísima, no es como el departamento de antes, no. Está cerca de la madriguera y cerca de una escuela muggle. Mamá opto por no ponerme en ese colegio especial, porque salíamos a las 6 de la tarde. Y ni ella ni yo queríamos estar lejos. En lugar de eso la abuela Molly y el rey Arturo nos enseñan todo lo que tenemos que saber de magia, a mi, a Rose, a Fred, a Victorie, a todos los primos Weasley.

Soy feliz, pero papi… papi no está. Van a ser dos meses desde la última vez que lo vi, estábamos en el café favorito de mamá. El y ella hablaron… mami se supo muy triste. Y él no regreso. Yo no le quiero preguntar nada a mamá, se que está triste. Papá me escribió y me dijo que mami y él estaban divorciándose. " Es lo contrario a casarse" me dijo Rose, sabía lo que significaba, leo mucho y por eso sé muchas cosas. Tengo la ligera impresión que es por mi. Sí, a papá no le caigo muy bien. Y el nunca me ha dicho esas palabras que siempre le escucho a tio Ronald cuando se refiere a Rose o a Hugo. Papi nunca me ha dicho que me quiere. Pero soy fuerte, tengo a mi mamá y ahora tengo a los Weasley. No se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿no? Ya cuando me extrañe vendrá a verme. Yo le quiero, le quiero y mucho. Obvio que me duele que no este, pero tengo a mi mamá. Por ella soy feliz.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Victorie, va a cumplir 9 años. Es la mayor de todos los primos. A no ser por Ted quien es unos meses mayor. Ted es mi mejor amigo acá, a pesar de que es grande, dice que yo le entiendo, que pareciera que yo fuera mucho mayor. Supongo que el estar solo durante tanto tiempo te hace crecer. Ted, también es huérfano pero dice que tiene su abuela y a su padrino y que por ellos no está solo. Yo le creo, lo mismo me pasa con mi mamá. Ella no será mi madre original, pero es la que me quiere, la que me cuida, ella es mi todo.

Ted se ha molestado conmigo un poco, hemos peleado porque no sabía quien, caracoles, era su padrino. Me dijo " pero si es Harry Potter" su voz era orgullosa, como si dijera el es el escribidor de la décima maravilla del universo. " quien será ese" cometí un error… Ted me dijo que era el más poderoso, y "más buen" mago de todo el universo… pero le contradije " Te has equivocado, mi papá lo es". Ahí comenzamos a pelear tontamente… me ha tocado pedirle disculpas " ya le vas a conocer y vas a querer que sea también tu padrino".

Estamos todos reunidos en la madriguera, a excepción de mi mamá. La han llamado de San Mungo, dicen que hay una súper emergencia, y como mi mami es la doctora más buena y por su puesto la mejor, tiene que ir. Me ha dado un beso en la mejilla y le ha pedido a Molly que cuide de mi. ¡pero si ya estoy grande!. El tío Ronald nos ha contado historias toda la mañana. Yo conozco poco al papá de Rose, pero siento que… el me quiere, todas las veces que nos vemos me da las gracias, yo no se muy bien porqué. " Por traerme de vuelta a mi mejor amiga" se refiere a mamá. Parece que mamá me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. Siento miedo a veces, miedo de perderla. No le quiero decir a nadie, pero a veces lloro de pensar que ya no va a estar conmigo. " Los hombres no lloran, y menos un Malfoy" hubiera dicho mi padre.

Tío Ronald, me ha visto hacer puchero, pensé que nadie lo había notado.

—¿qué pasa campeón, extrañas a tu mamá?— me preguntó. Que vergüenza sentía cuando me lo dijo. Pero en su cara no veo que quiera burlarse de mi.

— Tengo miedo… tío, miedo de que se vaya… o que se pierda… o que simplemente no este ¿Si ya no tengo papá, te imaginas sin mamá?— le confieso, en la cocina cuando nadie nos miraba.

— Eso nunca va a pasar. Campeón. Tu mamá te ama, nunca te abandonara— dice con seguridad.

— Que vergüenza— le digo— papá me miraría mal

—¿Por decir que tienes miedo?— pregunto él

—Aja…—asentí

—¿Sabes que es un boggard?— me pregunto y yo asentí

—Sí. Es una criatura mágica que vive en la oscuridad y cuando aparece a una persona se convierte en tu peor miedo— reconozco que lo dije mecánicamente

— Hay… se nota quien es tu madre— él sonrió— bueno pues mi boggard es una araña. Cuando era pequeño mi hermano Fred convirtió mi oso de peluche en una araña peluda ¡ te imaginas!— Yo me reí.

— Una vez cuando mamá limpiaba la casa encontró uno— declaré— sí y era yo diciéndole que no quería ser su hijo y que no la quería— confieso bajito.

—¿De verdad? Bueno no me extraña, tu mami te quiere ¿no?

—Yo la tranquilice, pero no pude hacer nada cuando el boggard se convirtió en un señor con lentes y le dijo algo parecido— Los ojos de mi tío parecían salirse de sus cuencas, quizás dije demasiado. Pero bueno ya estaba hecho. El solo emite un ruidito y arruga el ceño.

— Y era un señor que tenía un cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente? – me pregunta

— Aja… pero al final… mami pudo hacer el hechizo. Me dijo que no le dijera nada a papi… Bueno mi papá nunca ha estado— arrugue los hombros.

**Draco Malfoy**

Confirmado. He confirmado mis sospechas. Soy el culpable. Sí, me declaro culpable. Soy el principal saboteador de mi vida. Así es. Una vez que pienso que por fin llego a saborear la verdadera felicidad lo estropeo todo y a lo grande. Lo mando todo por la borda. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca aprendí a ser feliz, de chico no me enseñaron. Sé que ella ha tratado de ser una buena maestra, dedicada y paciente en el arte de amar, pero no. No puedo. Lo he jodido todo. También es cierto que nunca le confesaría esto ni a madre, ni mucho menos a ella. ¡ Santa Morgana! No me podría imaginar confesando que me he equivocado. "Los Malfoy nunca se equivocan, solo tenemos simples errores de cálculo" recuerdo que me dijo de pequeño mi padre cuando perdió 20 mil galeones en una inversión. No es que tenga el horrible afán de imitar a mi progenitor, pero en casos como este tiene razón. ¿ Yo que iba a saber que los Malfoy pueden llegar a querer y hasta amar a una persona? Sé que no somos mostros, pero pensar que yo me vería envuelto en sensaciones tan raras y desconocidas que me harían perder la mesura propia de los Black.

Tengo que confesar que no pasa una hora en esta vida de mierda, sin que los recuerde a ambos. Desearía echar todo por la borda y poder hacerle caso a mi castaña, volvernos a casar y volver a ganarme la confianza de mi hijo, aunque no es mi sangre, le admiro. Nunca se lo digo, y siento que he hecho una maldición imperdonable al hijo de la mujer que amo. Pero yo tengo un hijo, un que sí es mío, que sí es de mi sangre que está en este mundo sin mi. Si estoy sacrificando un poco del cielo que conocí en Los ángeles es por encontrarle. Mi madre ha aprendido a ser cruel, tanto o más que mi padre. No me ha perdonado que me haya ido tan lejos, y la haya dejado sola en Londres, quiere hacerme pagar…

Esta historia empieza, empieza hace 7 años, exactamente. Pero la verdadera acción empieza hace tres. Hace siete años Astoria y yo nos comimos el pastel de bodas del matrimonio, mucho antes que se acabara la guerra, y mucho antes que los Malfoy seamos reconocidos en el mundo mágico por cobardes. Nos comimos el pastel y ella salió embarazada. Pero para cuando me entere, ella no quiso saber nada de mi. Sí, sentía vergüenza de haberse involucrado conmigo. Su familia me repudiaba, lo sociedad entera lo hacía. Según lo me grito Dafne, en la noche que fui a buscar mi hijo, "Gracias a ti y a tu hijo mi hermana está muerta, y para que te sepas que ese indeseable también lo está". Y fue así en como perdí a alguien que amaba sin siquiera conocerlo. No es de sorprenderse, sí le quería, quería a mi hijo, no se como explicarlo… ni sé porqué lo siento, simplemente lo hice, hasta ahora lo hago. Según mi madre, mi hijo está vivo, ahora esta en algún orfanato de Berlín o a lo peor con una familia muggle. Por eso estoy lejos de ellos, de Hermione y Scorpius.

Dentro pocos días voy a tener que entregar los papeles del divorcio a Hermione, y no quiero hacerlo. Oficialmente ya estamos divorciados, pero … es como si cada vez que nos viéramos lo olvidáramos, eso está mal. No porque ella sea una sangre sucia ni porque represente a la sociedad que me repudio después de la guerra, es simplemente diferente. Tengo memorizada la curva de su sonrisa en mis labios, tengo todavía la sensación de tocar su cintura y es una pesadilla, una obsesión que no me deja concentrarme en mi búsqueda. Cada vez que la veo estoy a punto de rendirme, solo a punto.

Scorpius, es su hijo. Gracias a el conocí en verdad a mi mujer, porque a pesar que ya tengamos el papel, ella sigue siendo mi mujer. Pero con él… con él todo me da miedo. Si, no es que tenga miedo que me lance un hechizo, simplemente le veo y siento como si una parte de mi padre viviera en ese mocoso, es horrible y ridículo. Hermione solo ve a en él a un hijo, que ha encontrado en su vida. Yo sinceramente pienso que la reencarnación de mi padre. Ridículo, porque Scorpius es un sangre sucia, así decían sus papeles de adopción. Mientras Hermione ve en el algo suyo, yo veo el hijo alguien más.

Pero no implica que no le quiero, ese niño es muy hábil con la magia, y me tiene respeto y hasta afecto. Pero nunca será mi hijo. Mi madre que inculco que lo único que en verdad puede ser llamado amor, es el que se tiene a los hijos, a los hijos que tienen tu esencia mágica, que tienen tu sangre… Ni los Malfoy, ni los Black tomamos cosas prestadas y ese niño lo era.

Aun así los extraño como un loco. Hermione ha venido para estar más cerca de mi, dice que como familia que somos debemos de estar juntos, aunque divorciados ella sueña con que me arrepienta, y eso no va a pasar… no hasta que encuentre a mi hijo. Y me tengo que apurar, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que ella se le de por buscarle un padre a su hijo. La conozco, ella sería capaz de sacrificarme por su crio. ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LO ES! Sé que no debería sentirme así, al fin y al cabo Scorpius es un niño que no mataría ni una mosca, pero hay algo en el que conozco, una especie de sombra egoísta. Pienso, que cuando encuentre a mi verdadero hijo, probablemente vivamos juntos los cuatro y hasta puede que seamos felices… ¿Pero y si no? Puede que ella me deje de querer y no sé que es peor… perder a mi hijo sin buscarlo o perder a mi mujer.

* * *

**Comentario:**

Quizás haya impactado un poco que no ponga a Scorpius como hijo biológico de Draco. Pero sigue siendo un Malfoy en la práctica. Aunque debo de aclarar que él se considera más hijo de su madre que de su padre. Y tiene razón, creo que el apellido que llevamos debería ser el de nuestra madre.

Me ha encantado escribir la perspectiva de Scor, no es un niño cualquiera, es un viejito amoroso… Y de cierta manera me hace recordar a Harry, de niño.

Espero que también les haya gustado. Si hay algo que no les cuadra, o no les gusta, o quisieran que explicara mejor, dejen su comentario. Estaré encantada de responder.

Una última cosa, ¿Han tenido problemas para subir fics? Yo sí, he intentando subir este cap como diez veces pero no cargaba. Raro...

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. El día en que en verdad te vi

**Hola a todos:** Disculpen la demora, pero he estado reeditando este capitulo varias veces. No tienen la idea lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, sus criticas, me hicieron darme cuenta de varios aspectos en el desenvolviendo de la historia debe mejorar. Debo de aclarar que esta historia es contada desde perspectivas, las observaciones no son objetivas. Porque a veces las personas en general contamos las cosas a nuestra manera. Además yo soy partidaria a que la verdad y la objetividad no son lo mismo.

Aclaración: Teddy nacio dos años antes de terminada la guerra. Y Scor fue concebido cuando Draco tendía 17 años. (Scorpius nació los primeros días de mayo).

**Este capitulo está dedicado a mi mami, lindísima ella.**

**Y pospuesto para todas las mamis que me leen.**

* * *

**When I was your man**

**Capitulo 3: El día en que en verdad te vi**

**Draco Malfoy**

Antes de mi verdadera familia todo tenía otro significado, mi vida era una bolsa plástica volando en medio un tornado. Y a mi me daba exactamente estar vivo o muerto, no es que me crea Potter y tenga paranoias suicidas, simplemente me valía lo mismo. ¿Pero quien puede ser el mismo después de tocar la piel de esa mujer? ¿quién puede ser el mismo después de escuchar su voz susurrarle a mi oído rogando por mi minuto más de mi? Nadie, ni el mismo Voldemort. Potter es un idiota, él no cuenta. Pero mi vida antes de ella, mi familia, era la nada convertida en vida.

Con una vida de porquería, en un mundo donde decir mi nombre era como insultar a toda una familia, y para colmo con una cuenta bancaría que descendida día a día por las deudas, mi vida esta destinada a convertirse en una pesadilla. Mi madre, sorprendentemente era quien sostenía todos los gastos. Sí, porque las cuentas de la familia Malfoy estaban congeladas por el ministerio, únicamente nos manteníamos con la exigua cuenta bancaría de la familia Black. Mi padre, quien hasta esos momentos purgaba pena en Azkaban, había decido que la salida más alturada era el suicidio. Y fue así como otra vez nuestra muy elegante familia se perdió un poco más en las sombras de la vergüenza.

Estaba al fondo del abismo. El ministerio se vio obligado a conmutar mi pena cuando mi madre amenazo con develar algunas de los trapitos sucios de la esposa del ministro de magia, quien para nuestra suerte fue un Slytherin en toda la definición de la palabra, la única condición: Que me fuera a América a conmutar la pena, exigían que me hiciera cargo de la administración de un orfanato en Texas. Casi me rio en la cara del ministro, pero mi madre me contuvo, era una de las salidas más baratas que habíamos conseguido, después de cinco años de cuatro años de servicio podría ser libre de todos los chantajes aunque no de las deudas.

Me pedían doce millones de galeones. Ese era el valor integro de todos los activos Malfoy, incluyendo las dos mansiones que tenias en Isla Margarita y Francia. Era imposible que renunciáramos a todo lo nuestro, querían que pagáramos sin venderlos, eso era imposible. Todas las personas que alguna vez se llenaban la boca diciendo que nos conocían o que manteníamos lazos de amistad nos negaban. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Blaise y Nott.

Nott porque según él yo le había salvado la vida cuando teníamos once años y Blaise, porque es el único maldito masoquista que le gusta acompañarme en mis peores momentos, no hay nada peor que alguien así, porque con los años se hacen imprescindibles. Nunca hemos hablado de cuan importante son en mi vida ni todas esas niñerías que seguramente usaba Potter para retener a la comadreja y a ese entonces "la sangre sucia". Nuestra amistad pasaba por un sistema de salvarnos el pellejo " tú me salvas, yo te salvo". Tienen razón, si busca bien el las mazmorras de Hogwarts, puedes encontrar un verdadero colega. Pero esta clase de hechos no son narrados, estaría en contra del espíritu de el gran Salazar Slytherin.

Nott me había aconsejado que aceptara el trato, él podría mover sus influencias en unos años y podría reducir la pena y desbloquear las restricciones a mis cuentas bancarias. Blaise por otro lado me había dicho que usara mi verborrea para acabar con la situación "Diles que te devuelvan el dinero o vas a premiar a sus esposas… Mira que mandarte a criar mocosos ajenos.." . Lo cierto era que un orfanato en San Antonio, Texas no era lugar para un Malfoy.

Pero llegue al maldito orfanatorio a hacerme cargo de la administración. El lugar lleno de mocosos desprotegidos estaba en la ruina. No, la ruina era poco. Estaban en colapso total. Los servicios no funcionaban, los críos no tenían suficiente comida y para variar los muggles encargados se embolsaban todo el dinero que agrupaciones muggles y mágicas enviaban. Esos malos administradores tuvieron suerte que estuviera vigilado por el ministerio, en caso contrario hubieran tenido pegado una zapato, ahí… donde no les cae el sol.

San Antonio, era un orfanato dual típico. Habían niños con habilidades para la magia como niños muggles. No sabía como iba a lograr incrementar los ingresos, pero se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de vender sus historias. Sí, la manipulación era lo mío. Me movía en comités de magia, en cuanta reunión social había. Viajaba a las Vegas a buscar a señoras que preferían gastar dinero en sus mascotas y vendía las historias de los mocosos en fotografías muggles, en las caricaturas que hacían… Me contactaba con las estrellas de moda y por supuesto, les vendía la idea de ayuda a los niños y en menos de un año, las cuentas del orfanatorio ya estaban en azul. Recuerdo que por esos días recibí una lechuza de Nott.

Con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido que me dieran la posibilidad sacar dinero de mi cuenta, pero solo de la que tenía menos fondos. Estaba indignado. Yo merecía tener ese dinero a mi disposición. Nott me explico que "**las probabilidad que un Malfoy vuelva a tener el poder de antes ero como si Voldemort renaciera solo para bailar el chachachá con McGonagall"** esas fueron literalmente sus palabras. Nunca podría tener acceso a mi fortuna, no con la fama mortífaga y traidora que tenía. **" Lo único que podría hacer que recuperaras tu fortuna es que te cases con Potter". **Estaba realmente cabreado.

Una mañana, una muggle, de la cual ya no tengo el recuerdo. Me dijo que habían varios niños peleando, y lo peor es que utilizaban magia. Recuerdo haberla mirado y dicho **"¿y?" **la tipa me miro iracunda y me grito **" Nosotros no podemos manejarlo, las brujas encargadas han salido, usted es el único que puede"** Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque la calle, no utilice un hechizo. Solo lo pensé. A veces olvido que existe la magia involuntaria, la callé. Pero no fui, mi trabajo era administrar el orfanato, no involucrarme con los críos.

Varios meses después, la vi por primera vez en más de dos años. Granger. Era ella, se veía desesperada cargando montones de papeles afuera del orfanatorio. Su mirada era la misma que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, cuando el señor Oscuro había resurgido y ella se encargaba de cuidarle el culo a Potter. Estaba vestida, lo que los muggles llaman como elegante. Creo que intentaba parecer una edad la que no tenía, pero se veía innegablemente hermosa, esa imagen hubiera pateado mi hermoso trasero en mis años de estudiante.

Caminaba con rumbo a la sala de admisión. ¿Qué hacía la come libros en San Antonio? ¿qué hacía en un orfanatorio? La seguí. Se mordía los labios mientras repasaba verbalmente un monologo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Recuerdo sus tacones altos, que curiosamente no sabía controlar muy bien. Granger no cambiaba ciertas cosas.

—Señorita Granger, que gusto de tenerla por acá— era la voz de la encargada de las adopciones, una muggle que tenía pinta de ser una bruja y no necesariamente por sus habilidades con la magia. – Supongo que viene a ver Scorpius… — la voz de esa mujer parece la de un elfo domestico, era realmente insoportable.

—Pues verá, quiero iniciar un proceso de adopción— la respuesta de Granger me ha dejado sorprendido. Sabía que tenía complejo de defensora de causas justas, pero eso era un poco irse al extremo.

—Oh— la mujer la miro de pies a cabeza simulo una sonrisa— acompáñeme— y se dirigieron al costado de mi oficina. Adoptar a un niño en la comunidad muggle era más complicado… más complicado que reunir los siete pedazos de alma del señor oscuro y de destruirle. Granger entra, y la bruja cierra la puerta, lo demás fue un misterio.

Recuerdo haberla esperado por más de una hora, con la curiosidad de un niño al borde de una pila de regalos. La asistente social salió de la sala después de unos momentos. Entre a la habitación como si entrara a mi territorio. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero la muchachita sangre sucia con problemas de autoestima ya no estaba frente a mi, ella era una mujer. Ella me miro sorprendida.

—Malfoy…— ni siquiera su voz marimandona no era la misma. Recuerdo como la luz impactaba en su piel de leche acaramelada, con las pequeñas pecas de su cuello se perdían tras sus cabellos ensortijados.

— ¿Así que adoptando?— dije apoyándome en la pared más cercana a ella.

—¿Qué haces acá?— sentía sus ojos taladrarme, sus ojos barrían desde mis pies hasta mis cabellos, vio la insignia en mi abrigo muggle, vi sus labios ahora carnosos se abrían confundida.

— Trabajo acá— confirme sus sospechas— es una manera de conmutar mi pena, no estoy acá a propósito— sonreír de costado le pone nerviosa, hasta ahora. Nadie se puede resistir a esa técnica.— no sabias que te habías casado. ¿quién fue tu victima?— ella hace la misma expresión que hacía de niña, cuando le recordaba que tenía dientes de castor y cabellos de nido de Doxy.

— No lo sabias, porque no me he casado— cruza sus brazos. Encorvó sus cejas muy al estilo "soy una empollona por naturaleza" y enfoco su mirada a mi insignia.

— Si eres soltera, va a ser imposible que te den en adopción a un niño. Pero no te preocupes puedes adoptar una rata, creo que está a tu alcance.— le sonreí abiertamente, o quería reconocerlo ni siquiera a mi mismo pero ella me intimidaba, no por que se veía como la representante suprema de las Velas, ni porque sus labios se habían encarnado en dos capullos casi en forma de rosas, no. No esa seguridad que me tumbaba, por esa personalidad que explotaba en mi cara haciéndome recordar lo imbécil que he sido y lo muy idiota que estaba destinado a ser. Pero esas son cosas que ni siquiera con la poción de la verdad ni con Legeritmancia me van a sacar, ni aunque me apliquen las torturas muggles de la inquisición las aceptaría.

—No gracias, no te quiero adoptar— esas respuestas eran típicas de ella.

—Granger… si no te conociera pensaría que no te has informado… Es imposible que te den en custodia a un bebe o niño sin que estés casada.

—ese no es tu problema.— me observa— así que estas trabajando para muggles, que justo es el mundo— sonrió, pero no le salió natural. Recuerdo un pesar en mi mis brazos, la salivación excesiva. ¿Nadie le había dicho antes que se veía absurdamente guapa? Recuerdo omitir su comentario. Ella se acerco y me analizó detenidamente.

— si estas acá es porque no tienes acceso a tu fortuna— dedujo y esta vez sí que sonrió. Era una mirada de placer y hasta de gocé.

— estas atrasada en noticias… si fue tu mismo amiguito que inicio todo— escupí las palabras, el cínico ahí tendría que ser yo. Ella desvio la mirada incomoda, pero de nuevo se detuvo en mi.

— sin dinero y trabajando para muggles, eso sin contar con una reputación arruinada— le iba a contestar lo muy sangre sucia que me parecía pero … su respiración se contuvo ¿ en qué momento ella se había acercado tanto?

— puedo apostar que todos tus viejos contactos ya no responden tus lechuzas, ni siquiera tus amiguitas…

—¿Celosa?— trate de torcer una sonrisa, pero era más mi desconcierto que mi seguridad.

— y para colmo con signos de tener un traumatismo cerebral— sonríe imitándome, es buena haciéndolo—… pero— poso uno de sus dedos sobre mi cuello. Trague lento — tengo que reconocer que tienes talento con los negocios… eso debe ser genético.

— ¿qué haces Granger?— busque espacio entre ella y la pared pero era robarle centímetros a la nada.

— ¿Sabes reconocer una oportunidad de negocio cuando la ves? – ella pregunto, pero mis neuronas, o como se llamen las cosas que encienden mi cabeza se detuvieron. Su mano en mi rostro, la otra en mi mano derecha y sus labios sobre los míos haciendo una presión extraña. Era raro, porque sentía el peso de su lengua alrededor de la mía, y sentía un juego liviano y acido. Mis ojos se cerraron con su imagen en mi retina. Recuerdo sentir una explosión de sabor en mi paladar, chispas de colores al cerrar los ojos como si me lanzaran un expellarmus a los ojos.

—¡Señorita Granger!— era la voz de esa vieja bruja muggle, irrumpiendo en el momento más interesante del asunto. Recordé mis viejos principios "Sangre sucias, no" Pero al verla de nuevo, voltear en dirección a la puerta comprendí que los principios hasta ese momento me habían metido en más problemas de en los que salía. Seria mejor que cerrara la boca y juntara las piernas.

—Disculpe, que vergüenza— se sonrojo un poco, pero no parecía arrepentirse, después lo entendí.

— Este es mi prometido: Draco Malfoy. No quise hablarle de él por obvias razones…— Estaba en blanco, no recuerdo como reaccione en ese preciso momento, pero lo que si recuerdo es escuchar la voz insoportable de la muggle decir.

— Ahora entiendo varios asuntos… el señor Malfoy es muy reservado en su vida privada. – Hermione me sujeto la mano como si me conociera de toda la vida, en realidad si lo hacía… "¡Mierda!" sonó mi cabeza.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Ahora estoy viendo como mi pobre tía Luna está discutiendo con Hugo. El apenas tiene tres años, pero es un mocoso revoltoso. Sí, sé que es chiquito, pero no sabe lo que tiene, cuando yo tenía su edad ansiaba con mi mamá pueda sacarme de la jaula en la que vivía, una jaula repleta de pajaritos tan solos como yo. Hugo no tiene ni idea que es estar sin madre. Mi tía le ruega que por favor coma, pero el parece estar más interesado en jalarle los pelos. Estoy a punto de lanzarle un hechizo con las manos. Quiero que se quede, quiero que aprenda a tener una madre. Los Weasley pueden ser muy amorosos, pero a veces les hace falta que los pongan en vereda. Estoy a punto de lanzarle el hechizo, pero siento una mano tocar mi hombro. Vuelvo mi vista atrás, y lo veo. Es el boggard de mamá. Es alto, no tanto como tío Ronald, pero lo suficientemente alto como para tocar con su mano el techo de la cocina. No me gusta su cara, parece que se ha dado cuenta cuales era mis intenciones.

Le miro intrigado.

—Es mejor que tu tía se las apañe sola— era el mismo tono de voz que había escuchado en el boggard de mamá. Y sé , se que ese señor es importante en la vida mi mamá. Es casi tan importante como yo soy en su vida. Y me pica el estomago. No me gusta compartir mis cosas, únicamente lo hago cuando mami me lo pide, mi mami no es una cosa, pero tampoco quiero compartirla con nadie. Con papá es diferente, pero ese señor no. No me gusta.

— Hola, me llamo Harry— dice dándome la mano. No sé porqué pero no me fío de él. Hay algo en su cara que me huele mal. Pero pensándolo bien si mamá lo tiene presente es porque le quiere. Y mamá no quiere a personas malas.

— yo Scorpius— estrecho su mano, pero no puedo cambiar como mi cara se pone como la de un pittbull.

— Soy el padrino de Ted— y ahora abro lo ojos. Así que este es el más poderoso mago… ¿no? A mi me parece que a ese señor le falta comer comida de mi mamá, esta un poco flaco, no se ve como mi padre, ni como tío Ron.

—ya veo…— digo bajito. El señor se mueve en su sitio, se que me quiere hablar. Pero no sé… yo recuerdo su boggard y pienso que mi mamá lo quiere como a mi. Y si lo quiere tanto ¿por qué no apareció antes? Se que mi mamá no se aleja de quienes quiere, ella me lo demostró. A pesar que fue difícil estar juntos, en familia, ella lo consiguió.

— ¿ no te gusta como Hugo trata a tu tía?— yo le quedo mirando. Estoy tentado a decirlo " qué le importa" pero me contengo, estoy en la madriguera, mami dice que este lugar es sagrado, no puedo hacer mis berrinches, que son pocos pero existen. "La madriguera siempre será el lugar donde además de casa también lo podrás llamar hogar". Le miro quedito, quedito…

— usted no entiende señor, Hugo tiene que aprender a tener un mamá. No todos nacen con una— Me quiero morder la lengua, creo que hable de más. Pienso que me va a decir…. que soy malo… después de todo yo no soy un Weasley.

— te entiendo— sacudo la cabeza y por primera vez le veo mejor, así como miran los investigadores como si usara una lupa

—¿ en serio?—

— Yo no tuve a mis papás conmigo. Recién tuve una familia cuando entre a Hogwarts. Ahí encontré a amigos como Ron, Neville, Luna y por supuesto tu mamá: Hermione— Relajo el ceño, pero todavía no… no me convence.

— No es bonito no tener a nadie, sentirte solo. Hugo no lo va entender… nadie lo entiende hasta que le pasa.— digo, el me mira abre más los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.

—tienes razón— acomoda sus manos en sus bolsillos.

— Creo que se quien eres— le digo, omitiendo el hecho de saber que ha sido el amigo de mami.

— ¿ Ah sí? ¿por ser un mago que aparece en las revisas o por ser padrino de Ted?— se ríe y me parece más odioso.

—No, tu eres el boggard de mi mamá. ¿cómo es que no te haya visto antes? ¿Por qué no fuiste a Los Ángeles? – sus ojitos se hicieron chiquitos, y hasta me dio pena. Le cuesta respirar, hasta que me mira triste. Ha cambiado su sonrisa por un temblor fuerte en los labios, he tocado algo en él que le pone así, medio loquito. Se pone una mano al pecho y alterna su mirada entre el piso y mi mirada.

— porque soy un tonto— dijo y no puedo negarlo. ¿ Ese señor le ha hecho daño a mi mamá? Es fácil de saber, porque si mi mamá lo quiere tiene que estar junto a él, es su amigo ¿no? Pero me acuerdo de mi papá. Y mi papá… bueno si estoy molesto con ese señor también lo tengo que estar con él. Es lo justo. Y no puedo estar molesto con mi papá. Yo se él me quiere, sino está aquí es porque tiene mucho trabajo.

— ah— no le digo más

—¿moría?— me pregunta— ¿ en el boggard muero?— pregunta nervioso, sin dejar de mover los brazos. Esto lo puedo grabar, nunca había visto a un adulto comportarse como un niño, porque ese señor parece que quiero llorar.

— después de decirle que no la quiere, Sí— y el señor pone cara de enfermo. Ya me cansé de verlo, quiero irme lejos de él. No quiero que se me pegue.

— ¿tu mamá?— pregunta

— ha tenido que ir a su trabajo…— lo miro y veo en su rostro interés, me enoja, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo en la vida, pero si hay algo que entiendo y bien es el brillo del interés en el rostro de la gente. No es que ese señor tenga pinta de interesado es que le he mirado y he sentido que tiene ganas de verla… no sé como explicarlo…. Es como sí un lobo buscara un conejo, no… es algo distinto pero parecido. El señor me sigue mirando y yo continuo

— o puede que haya dicho eso para ver a mi papá ¿sabe? Mis papás se quieren mucho. Yo creo que unas salidas más y vuelven. Eso está bien porque quiero tener un hermanito, mi mamá no me niega nada y si le pido es seguro que me lo da— ese señor no conoce mi cara de mentiroso, tengo una bastante convincente. Papá dice que puedo mandar a alguien a Azkaban con mis declaraciones. El señor vuelve a poner cara de enfermo, no sé pero me da hasta risa. Pero una parte de mi tiene pena de ese hombre, lo que el quiere es ver a mamá.

Le sonrió y me despido. A mi me parece que el tío de Ted es un tonto, el mismo lo ha reconocido. Pero tengo que estar alerta, hay algo en mi que me grita que lo mantenga alejado de mamá, y yo por ella soy capaz de todo.

**Hermione Granger**

Al principio veía en Andrómeda a su hermana, Bellatrix y mis bellos se alzaban en señal de peligro, pero cuando vi por primera vez como cargaba a su nieto, todo temor y duda se esfumaron. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer de su porte derretirse cual mantequilla. Andrómeda fue una buena madre para Tonks, y sin duda una mejor abuela. Pero ahora al verla caminar despacio por su cocina, mientras me alcanza un taza de té, comprendo que la Andrómeda que deje de ver hace tres años ya no es la misma.

Sus cabellos castaños canosos, están algo resecos y su antes piel brillante está amarilla con matices purpuras. He visto casos como el suyo antes por los pasillos de los hospitales. Solo hay que verla para saber que está muriendo. Siento como mi saliva se esconde, y aunque el calor es abrumador una ola de frio golpea mi pecho. A veces quiero no tener la razón cuando diagnostico, este en uno de esos casos, porque por más que quiera negarlo, el fondo de los ojos de la madre de amiga Nymphadora es moteado entre el gris y el amarillo.

—¿ Té de rosas o de limón? – me pregunta mientras me hace tomar asiento, me sonríe e inmediatamente repone— lamentablemente no te puedo ofrecer café, he tenido que dejarlo— me alcanza una galletas de chocolate, sabe que son mi preferidas. Los niños están en la madriguera en sus habituales clases de magia con los Weasley, me gustaría poder enseñarles un poco yo también, pero con mis horarios es difícil de conseguirlo. Hoy es diferente, hoy recibí una carta de Andrómeda, ella siempre me escribía, cada cumpleaños de Ted, Scorp y mio.

—Te de limón está bien— le sonrió, me alcanza la tetera de porcelana. Me mira. No sabe como empezar su confesión. Es una mujer fuerte, ha sobrevivido mucho en su vida, ha criado a su hija y a su nieto. La admiro. Si mi hijo y mi marido se hubieran muerto de la forma en que lo hiso Nymphadora y Ted Tonks estaría muerta de dolor, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte erguida, por ella y su nieto. Tomo un poco del té y está riquísimo, quizás mitigue un poco el sabor que voy a confirmar.

—¿ Qué tal el trabajo?— me pregunta, es buen comienzo

— Bien, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a las guardias. Especialmente porque no quiero perderme un minuto de Scor— no se si he escogido bien las palabras, ella sonríe.

— Mione has nacido para ser madre, eso no es una noticia— me dice ella y come un poco de las galletas, me hubiera gustado tener una madre como Andrómeda o como Molly. No es que no quisiera a mi madre, la quiero, pero siempre fue una mujer dedicada a su clínica y a su marido. Fui criada por un número incontable de nanas, gracias a ello aprendí varios idiomas y hasta algunos dialectos, aunque me hubiera gustado aprender más de ella. No le costo mucho dejarme ir a Hogwarts, yo me planteo la sola idea de dejar a mi hijo en un internado y me aterra, pero falta cinco años, ya me las arreglaré para entonces.

—¿ Cómo va Ted en el colegio?— le pregunto y ella explota de felicidad con solo escuchar el nombre de su nieto. Sus ojos bailan y dibuja una sonrisa.

—es tan inquieto como una snitch, ha aprendido a controlar su magia muy bien. Pero todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a mantener una sola apariencia. La profesora me llamo la atención por dejar que se pinte el cabello cada día… si supiera— Ella sonríe— además tiene problemas con algunas materias, pero gracias a Merlín, Harry regresó. Ahora ya no se queja tanto de las matemáticas.

— ¿regresó?— salió de mis labios involuntariamente— no, disculpa.— siento mis mejillas arder, mi mirada se va directo a la taza de té que tengo al frente— hice una promesa…— Andrómeda sabe a que me refiero, todos lo saben. Para nadie es un secreto la petición que me hizo Harry, especialmente cuando su mejor amiga y fiel compañera no apareció el día más importante de la vida de cualquier persona. Su boda.

— Mione…— Andrómeda es poco de decirme así, de cierto modo guardas las viejas usanzas Black, pero a veces, solo cuando estamos a solas y hablando de Ted o mi hijo lo hace. La miro y se me escarapela el cuerpo, se está yendo, ¿cómo una mujer ella desaparece poco a poco? Pues así como aparece ante mis ojos.

— Hay promesas que se pueden romper… porque simplemente dañan— me dice mientras revuelve su té lentamente— además mi sobrino ya firmo los papeles del divorcio, ¿verdad?— sonríe de medio lado y veo un poquito de mi marido en ella. "Ex marido" me corrijo. Verle a ella sonreír de esa manera me hace creer que la genética seductora de Draco viene de la línea materna.

—sí los firmó. Pero soy mujer de palabra… no puedo romper mi palabra y además no quiero— Le respondo con una convicción sacada del aire, tan débil como una galleta mojada. Andrómeda siempre será partidaria de Harry, supongo que porque será todo para su nieto en un futuro no muy lejano.

—además…— digo tambaleando mis palabras, ella me observa detenidamente y asiente como una sabiduría sentimental que hubiera querido tener Dumbledore.

—además crees estar enamorada aun de tu ex marido— ahí sus cálculos fracasan.

—no— digo inmediatamente

—¿en verdad?

—no, no creo estar enamorada. Lo estoy. Lo amo y el también me ama. Pero… todo se ha vuelto demasiado complicado ¿sabes? Tu hermana no me quiere ni un poquito, y menos a mi hijo. Y Draco…

— él es un idiota sin personalidad— lo suelta como quien comenta el clima.

—no, es otra cosa

—no entiendo que puede ser más importante que su familia.

—su hijo. El tiene un hijo no sabe su paradero, su madre si, y por eso le retiene. Draco está seguro que cuando lo encuentre podremos estar juntos los cuatro— balancea su cabeza a los lados.

—no lo hará. Conozco a mi familia Mione, para él es más fácil sentir que no tiene alternativa, y echarle la culpa a los demás por sus propias decisiones. Por otro lado tu todavía eres joven, muy guapa y exitosa. Tienes un hijo hermoso, que también está sufriendo con la situación, tanto tu como Scor necesitan a una figura masculina en el hogar… sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Sé en quien estas pensando Dromeda… y eso no va a pasar

— lo que tu digas Mione, pero yo y tu inconsciente sabemos que en estos momentos estas hecha un lio— dice. Bebe un poco de su té, tengo ánimos de negarlo, pero no quiero llevarle la contraria ni discutir un tema inútil. Y mucho más cuando la mujer que tenía en frente estaba a una palabras de confesarme su frio final. Tomo una de las galletas y paso un pequeño pedazo.

— digo que Harry regresó, porque desde su divorcio y tu llegada ha vuelto a ser el mismo joven que fue al terminar la guerra— ¿divorcio? Andrómeda me estaba corrompiendo, todos estoy años evitando comprar periódicos mágicos, evitando leer el profeta, el quisquilloso, todo con el fin de mantenerme en mi palabra y me entero de un dato curioso.

— Siento haber develado eso, pero lo que tengo que decir está relacionado— el silencio se impuso como una puñalada, ha visto mi rostro y ha entendido que no quería saber esa información, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, si va a confesar que será de la vida de Ted, tiene que hacer esa odiosa revelación. Pero ¿divorcio? ¡es en serio! Mi respiración se agita. Me alejó de él para separarse… ¿por otra mujer? Eso era seguramente… Nunca habría pensado que cambiaría a Ginevra por alguien… siento mi estomago arder con furia, las galletas de chocolate se me hacen ahora tierra.

— En estos años… él había perdido algo ¿sabes? Venía todos los fines de semana, a pesar de la insistencia de su mujer por solo dejar una pensión. No me malinterpretes, Ginebra siempre fue gentil con Ted, pero simplemente no… no lo contemplaba como su familia… al principio él trato de complacerla, poco a poco regresó, no del todo, pero regresó. Y lo hizo por completo al saber de tu llegada.— No sé lo que Andrómeda me quiere decir entre líneas, puedo intuirlo pero no asimilarlo.

— Hace unos días Scorpius conoció a Harry— me dice, lo sé. Mi hijo paso todo el día preguntándome si le conocía, tuve que confesarle que era un viejo amigo, mentirle no era ni siquiera una opción. El le había visto antes en Los Ángeles, no precisamente a él sino a mi Boggard.

—Lo sé— digo perdiendo la entonación.

—¿Sabes de lo que hablaron?

—Sería romper un promesa además de confundir a Scor, no le pregunté

—Nadie además de Harry y Scor lo saben. Lo cierto es que Harry me pidió registrar la custodia de Ted, en caso yo muera— ajusto el ceño.— Creo que tuvieron una conversación de lo más atinada. Harry ya se había tardado…— suspira

—¿No lo había hecho antes? Yo misma lo vi…— antes de que toda la tormenta pasara, yo misma me había encargado de iniciar el proceso. Es más si buscaba entre mis archivos podría tener el documento oficial de su solicitud.

— Harry se había ido, no era el mismo… — sueltas las palabras como quien confesara ser testigo de un asesinato, de cierta forma la figura no es muy diferente.

— ¿Cancelo el proceso?— sujete la taza con fuerza, mi cuerpo se fue hacia en frente. Una cosa era hacerme prometer que me alejara y otra era que él rompiera una promesa a Lupin. No quiero sentir ira, pero las pasiones nunca son racionales.

—No, fui yo— Andrómeda, Inhalo con fuerza, hace mucho calor y la confusión no me ayuda. Me acomodo el cabello para atrás, seco una gotas de sudor delicadamente sobre mis labios.

— Aunque él fuera su padrino, en ese momento su mujer, por más Weasley que fuera no consideraba a Ted como su familia ¿Me explico?— asiento lentamente. No tiene que decir nada para aclarar el asunto. ¿Acaso eso no me sonaba conocido? Sí, Draco. Mi garganta se deshidrata, y ese odioso tic aparece, muerdo mis labios.

— Todo cambia, como dices— sus dedos largos y ahora arrugados dibujan círculos sobre su mesa de cocina, ha dejado de darme ese mirada de rayos x. Me parece estar viendo a Nymphadora en esos momentos.

— Sí, a veces no todo para bien— toco su mano, la siento temblar, pero no llora. Solo tiembla victima de los escalofríos propios de la enfermedad.

— No, simplemente cambia. Mione… Por eso debo pedirte algo, no quiero una promesa, quiero tu juramento— me mira otra vez, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas pero no vierte ninguna. Yo soy quien ahora tiembla y derrama lágrimas cual magdalena. No me ha confesado nada, simplemente ella sabe que lo puedo intuir.

— Júrame que harás lo que este en tus manos para proteger a Ted, si es que Harry no… bueno si es que el vuelve a ser el fantasma de antes…— yo simplemente asiento.

—Lo juro— le respondo, seco una lagrima con el dorso de mis manos.

— Se que de cierta manera es romper tu promesa… pero… Ted es mi todo, mi niño. Dejarlo solo es doloroso, se que siempre estarán Harry y los Weasley, ellos son buenos… pero a veces no es suficiente— Yo simplemente asiento. Ted se quedaría sin ningún vinculo sanguíneo igual que mi hijo, pero nunca les faltara el amor de una familia.

—no te estoy pidiendo que perdones a Harry. Yo sé perfectamente lo que es sentirse abandonada por quien creías casi una familia. Ni mucho menos pienses que te quiero agobiar con una responsabilidad más…

— no digas eso… Ted es hijo de mis amigos también, y él es el mejor amigo de mi hijo y yo también lo quiero— Andrómeda sonríe

—Mione, solo te pido…

— Lo sé, estar a la altura de las circunstancias, te lo juro.

— Sé que siempre lo estas pero cuando amas.. tiendes a cambiar un poco. más sabe la bruja por vieja que por bruja…— Observo sus brazos con detenimiento, el color purpura en algunas zonas es más intenso.

—Dime ahora.. ¿cuánto?

—Dijeron dos meses, pero lo dijeron hace tres—

—Ohh— es lo que me imagino. No quiero recriminarle por no haberme confesado antes, fui yo quien se fue. Fui yo quien renuncio a tener una vida en Londres durante años.

—No te preocupes por Harry, hablaré con él… — sonrió, es momento de romper una promesa para cumplir un juramento.— Yo me encargo..— le susurro.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Mi mamá me esperaba en la puerta del colegio, hoy es el último día de clases. Sonreía como el mismo sol que nos alumbraba. Mi madre ha estado algo perdida por estos días, desde que regresé de mi última sesión de mágica con los Weasley, trata se sonreírme cuando puede, pero enseguida frunce las cejas como si recordara que le quema la comida. No sé. Intenté preguntarle sobre el padrino de Ted, ella me dice que solo es un viejo amigo. Yo tengo amigos y no son mis boggards, mami es muy mala ocultando cosas. Suspiro, pero ahora luce radiante, feliz.

Pero lo que llamo más mi atención no fue ella sino la presencia de mi papá. El también sonreía. Diosito había escuchado mis ruegos. Quizás y solo quizás ellos ya estén juntos de nuevo, y como ahora vivimos en Londres, mi papá no necesite viajar tanto.

—¡Papi!— me lanzo a sus brazos y él me abraza. Se siente tan bien cuando me lanza al aire y me dice que me ha extrañado, eso solo pasa en mi cabeza, pero puede que hoy sea mi día de suerte.

— mi pequeña serpiente ¿cómo has estado?— me dice aun en su abrazo, yo debo de estar soñando. Papá me pone apodos cuando está muy feliz.

—bien— digo dudando. Tengo que tomar cartas en esto, mis papás tienen que estar juntos. De nuevo. Rose me ha dicho que su mamá piensa que mi mamá necesita ayuda conmigo "Mi mamá dice que es hora que tía Mione se consiga un mejor esposo" A veces siento que a mi tía se le vuelan las tuercas.

— Papá tienes que dejar ese trabajo. Ya casi nunca te veo…— lo abrazo fuertemente y el también lo hace. Siento que de su bolsillo saca algo, lo observo y es una snicht.

— Pero si dejo de trabajar ya no podremos ir al mundial..

— ¿Es en serio?— mis ojos se abren, papá sonríe como nunca. Y esta vez decido peñiscarme, lo hago y me duele. Nunca me había alegrado tanto porque algo me doliera.

— Sí, cariño. Ayer tu papi llamó dándome la noticia. ¿qué te parece tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños? – mi mamá acaricia mi cabello, no puedo ser más feliz… bueno quizás sí.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa— dije sonriendo, intento calcular la reacción de mis papás. Se que es seguro que me digan que no o se hagan los loquitos, como si no hubieran escuchado, pero me da igual.

— ¿A sí como qué?— pregunta papá, su cabello dorado ya no brilla como antes, tiene su carita media triste, como si hubiera chupado limón por varios días. Ahora esta alegre, claro. Porqué ya me vio, porque ya está junto a mami, aunque sea por un ratito.

— Quería un hermanito… claro, no me puedo poner exigente también puede ser una hermanita. Así como Rose tiene a Hugo, yo quiero tener a un hermano— Mi papá, contrario a lo que pienso, sonríe divertido. Mi mamá esta roja como un tomate, me rio. Pero papá interrumpe mi risa. Ahora los tres caminamos por la vereda rumbo a la casa.

— Scor, pensé que habías entendido…— dice papá no perdiendo su sonrisa— Mamá y yo estamos separados, no podemos darte un hermanito.

— Sí, pero todavía se quieren. Y Rose me dijo los papás se divorcian cuando no se quieren…eso sin contar con los artículos que he leído en el periódico..

—¿Qué te he dicho de los diarios muggles?— Mi papá me sujeta más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Que están todos locos

—No lo están, Draco…— mamá ha dejado de sonrojarse para mirar a papá con una media sonrisa, pero no es del todo buena, porque ahora me mira a mi un poco más seria— bueno Scor, también existen otros motivos— me dice mamá.

— A veces el amor no basta— dice papá. Mamá se ha puesto pálida, lo mira medio indignada, pero inmediatamente se acuerda que yo estoy ahí y se muerde los labios.

—¿Cómo dos personas tan inteligentes pueden pensar que con el amor no basta?— digo yo sin poder entender bien la situación— Yo creo que es eso lo que mueve al mundo saben. Y es lo único que hace que los magos y los muggles hacen con la misma intensidad, bueno pueden que otras cosas también. Mamá ha endurecido su mirada.

— Yo creo que tienes razón hijo, el amor debe ser suficiente— dice mamá, pero papá niega con la cabeza.

— Bueno— dice papá medio cansado. – En Julio es la final ¿ vienes conmigo?— me pregunta.

— Claro, papá— le respondo.

**Harry Potter**

Ted me pasa la brocha de pintura que está a su costado. Estamos en la que será su nueva habitación dentro de la casa de mis padres. He decidido reconstruirla y vivir ahí. Desde la conversación con el hijo de mi mejor amiga he estado pensando que… yo alguna vez fui un niño así, no tuve a alguien a quien llamar mamá, pero si amigos. Recordé esas noches encerrado en el armario de Private Drive deseando ser rescatado. ¿Y si Ted pudiera pasar por algo similar? Recordé que los tramites de tutelaje se habían enfriado… decidí hablar con Andrómeda. Y ella… ella me dio esa terrible noticia. **"Va a ser más pronto de lo que imaginas, Harry"**

Ted vendrá a vivir después de la muerte de Andrómeda, por supuesto él todavía no lo sabe, piensa que estamos remodelando su cuarto de visita. Va ser doloroso, por eso quiero que este contento en su nueva habitación, y en especial que sienta que está en una casa donde es amado.

Esa fue la casa donde viví con mis padres, donde me protegieron hasta la muerte y uno de los tantos lugares en que Hermione me comprobó que por más que existan peligros ella siempre estaría a mi lado, claro.. que no conto con el peligro más evidente: mi estupidez.

—Es serio tío deberíamos usar magia— mi pobre ahijado está bañando en pintura celeste, pero todavía sonríe, eso quiere decir que no se ha aburrido.

—Ted, ya estamos por terminar— paso una brocha de pintura por el pedazo de esquina que faltaba.

— ¿qué te parece?— le pregunto.

— me gusta. Podemos ponerle unas figuras de una escobas corriendo o podemos ponerle unas imágenes de futbol.

—¿desde cuándo te gusta el futbol?— eso era nuevo, sabía que había estado medio ido estos años ,pero nunca había perdido el contacto con él, la idea que haberme perdido alguno de sus gustos o sueños me hacían cuestionarme.

— Scor me enseño como se juega, hasta me regalo su pelota, en la casa te la muestro— sonríe mientras, pinta un poco el marco de la ventana de blanco.

—¿ y te gusta más que el Quidditch? –

— A Scor le gusta mucho, más que jugar con las escobas. Su papá le regalo un baúl oficial de Quidditch , es más es hasta de los profesionales, pero el ni lo toca. Dice que lo quiere inaugurar con su papá, pero yo lo veo difícil

— ¿difícil?

— Sí, su papá nunca está. Hasta me contó que no fue a su cumpleaños… pero Scor siempre encuentra motivos para defenderle. Ya me di por vencido, el solo se dará cuenta

— ¿cuenta de qué?

— hay tío, ¿de que será? Que no lo quiere ¿cómo puedes decir que quieres a alguien y no ves ni visitas ni siquiera te encargas de poder saber de ti? – Una patada en mi cabeza y en mi estomago, eso era más evidente que uno y uno suman dos. Es algo difícil de entender cuando hice algo muy parecido con Hermione.

—ahh— me rasco la quijada y sin querer me pinto el rostro.

— ¿sabes? Tía Mione también me ha hecho un cuarto

—¿en verdad?

— Sí, antes era el salón de juegos de Scor, pero lo ha convertido en una habitación. Claro que mi tía además de juguetes lo ha llenado de libros. Dice que tengo que cultivarme ¡Como si yo fuera un jardín!— se ríe— pero no importa… Scor dice que cuando el aprende una lección su mamá lo lleva a donde más le gusta… Si me aprendo una lección Tía Mione quizás me lleve al zoológico de San Diego.

— Ted, San Diego está en Norte América

— Lo sé, pero como ellos han vivido haya quizás y me pueda llevas ¿no crees? Yo lo creo…

Ya hemos terminado de pintar todo lo que faltaba. Miro a mi ahijado y el me responde con una más grande. ¿Por qué no he estado más tiempo con él? Sí ya recuerdo, estuve estancado en un matrimonio hueco y agobiado por mi autocompasión, sin hacer nada. ¿ Si extrañaba tanto a Hermione por qué no la busque antes? Ted jala mi brazo y nos dirigimos a la cocina. El saca los helados de la nevera y los sirve, mientras yo me lavo las manos.

—¿Quieres el de fresa o chocolate?— chocolate siempre chocolate. Desde que se fue mis gustos también comenzaron a cambiar… por los suyos. Ted me alcanza el recipiente con el helado pero se queda mirando una de las paredes, en las que aparecen mis fotos con ella. Hay fotos por toda la casa, pero esta en especial le parece interesar.

— Tía Mione se ve rara en esa foto ¿no crees?— Miro la foto con detenimiento, estamos Ted, Hermione y yo sonriendo desde la madriguera.

— No.

— Sí, como rara. ¿ estabas enfermo cuando te tomaron esa foto?— la observo con cuidado, es justo después de la batalla final, el día en anterior a mi regreso con Ginny. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Teddy tendría ahí por lo menos dos años.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Por que no te deja de mirar, es más ella parece enferma… sus ojos están más grandes ¿no te parece?

—No, es ella… quizás porque es más joven.

—Ohh— comió otra cucharada de helado.

—¿La recuerdas de antes verdad?— El tenía seis años cuando Hermione partió a Norte américa.

—Como no recordarla si todas mis fotos de bebe aparece ella y tu. y mi abuela le escribía siempre y me hacía escribirle.

—Además— vuelve a mirarme con esos ojos preguntones. – Yo de chico… pensaba… más bien quería— se rasca la cabeza, esconde sus ojos y se sonroja

—¿Tu querías?

—Yo pensaba que serían mis papás ¿qué tonto no?

—No.. no veo porqué

—Porque tu no la quieres.— Sonríe y toma otro poco de helado, yo me he quedado frio

—¿Qué no la quiero?

—No pongas esa cara tío, ya me había dado cuenta… desde que llegaron no la has visto ¿no? Primero que tu tenias muchos trabajo, después en el cumpleaños de Victorie, ella se entera que vas a venir y de pronto la llaman del trabajo. Además los Weasley no son muy discretos que digamos…Tía Luna dice que parecen dos niños. Pero… La mamá de Victorie dice que ella no te debería de querer, porque tu nunca lo has hecho.

—Ted…

—Lo sé, está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas. ¿es verdad que no quieres a tía Mione? Ella es buena, muy buena… ¿qué hay de malo en ella? Yo la veo muy bien, no es tan buena cocinando como la abuela Molly, ni tan buena tejiendo como mi abuela Dromeda pero su cariño me abriga y además la forma en que quiere a Scor… la forma en que me trata.

—A veces cuando hablas así me parece escuchar a tu madre.

—Solo digo lo que veo… ¿sabes qué creo?

—No

—Creo que ya no la quieres. De ser así, estaríamos todos juntos en la madriguera. Y me parece que eres un poco tonto, porque podemos pasarla bien todos juntos.

—Es más complicado que eso Teddy, el mundo de los adultos es complicado. Pero una cosa te digo. Tu y tía Mione son las personas que más quiero en el mundo. El tonto soy yo.

—Entonces deja de serlo Tío. El cumpleaños de Rosie se acerca y sería muy lindo poder entrar a la madriguera y encontrarlos a todos. Sirve que así… Scor te deje de mirar como gato mojado cuando no lo ves.— Sonrió divertido

—¿Gato mojado?

—Sí, así— arruga el ceño abre la boca y sacando sus dientes, mientras que con la otra mano hace las veces de una garra. Sus orejas se convierten en orejas de gato y de su nariz salen bellos largos.

—Definitivamente eres idéntico a tu madre.

— Eso dicen…

— Entonces.. me dice que no le caigo muy bien a Scor

— Yo creo porque debe ser que también ha escuchado cosas en la madriguera. Scorpius no es tonto, el… es diferente, entiende cosas mucho más rápido que yo. Pero en serio te digo que si alguien se mete con Tía Mione el se vuele una fiera… yo creo que deberías empezar por ahí. De pronto siento el ululeo de una lechuza picar a mi ventana. La abro y desprendo de su pata derecha un pequeño pergamino. Mi respiración se entre corta. Es su letra. Hermione me ha escrito.

—.—

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Esta noche, papi se ha quedado a dormir, yo convenientemente he decidido dormir temprano. Sonrío con risa malvada. Le pedí a mami que hiciera de cenar el Risotto que tanto le gusta a papá. Y de paso llame al trabajo de mamá diciendo que estaba con fiebre y que esa noche no podía atender ninguna emergencia. Yo soy un niño pero tengo métodos de convencer a la gente, especialmente si es hablando. Mamá y papá están en el otro cuarto, tengo ganas de ir al baño, pero no quiero interrumpir su noche romántica. Rose me ha dicho que ella tuvo a Hugo siguiendo esos pasos, una buena cena, una linda noche. Y así.

Ya no puedo aguantarme, necesito ir al baño.

Camino despacito, y sin hacer ruido por el pasillo de regreso al baño y no puedo evitar escuchar a mamá, su voz es triste, muy, muy triste.

—Hasta un niño lo puede ver Draco— la voz de mami tiembla, no me quiero acercar esa conversación es de dos y hay que respetar. Pero esa voz es de mi mamá y yo no puedo luchar con eso.

— No puedo Hermione, tu mejor que nadie sabes por lo que estoy pasando— dice él no tan triste como ella, es más es como si estuviera agitado.

— Podemos encontrar a tu hijo juntos. ¿qué te dijeron en Berlín?— pregunta ella. ¿Hijo? ¿acaso tengo un hermano y no lo sé? Afino mis oídos. Puede que a fin de cuentas tenga un regalo por adelantado.

— Que los Greengras me engañaron Astoria no dio luz ahí. Lo más probable es que lo haya hecho en San Mungo

— He buscado ahí y solo aparece su fecha de muerte. He revisado en los registros y nada— mamá ha cambiado su tono de voz.

— Mi madre lo sabe, Mione, mi madre sabe dónde está mi hijo ¿lo entiendes? Tengo que estar junto a ella, seguir lo que me pide, es la única manera de dar con el paradero de mi hijo.

— Tal vez si le pido ayuda a Harry— dice mamá, es el padrino de Ted.

—De ese nada— escupe papá con ira – De cara rajada no quiero ni la hora.

— Vamos Draco, puede que sea la única manera que estemos juntos— mi mami le da un besito, sueña como si fueran varios.

—No…— la voz de papi nunca es la misma después de los besos de mami

—Yo lo haría por ti, porque estemos los cuatro juntos— dice mami con voz linda como el canto de sirenita.

—Tu también deberías de odiar a cara rajada ¿no? ¿O es que es un pretexto para verle?— mami se queda callada y papi musita — ¡como odio a Potter!

—Ni Scor ni yo queremos que te vayas. Te amamos, Te amo— dice mi mamá, se que se están besando… esto puede ser bueno… Pero después de un rato oigo a mi padre retroceder.

—No— dice enérgicamente.— esto se ha ido de las manos.

—¿Qué?— es mamá

—Sí, esto desde el principio estaba condenado a fracasar— dice papá.

—No estas hablando en serio— mamá se está comenzando a molestar en serio.

—No debí aceptar tu propuesta. Ese niño es hijo de alguien más ¿no entiendes? Aunque tu lo quieras y lo ames, él es hijo de otra persona jamás te querrá como un hijo propio. Yo lo veo así— no se si el corazón que se acaba de romper es el mío o el de mi madre, la escucho llorar…

—Tu aceptaste esto. ¿por qué no te fuiste cuando tuviste oportunidad?— dice mamá entre sollozos, también quiero llorar, pero no puedo moverme la pena me ha congelado. Mi papi no me quiere. Siento agüita en los ojos, pero me aguanto.

—Porque pensé que mi hijo estaba muerto. Quería una familia. Pero los tres no lo somos. Hay un niño afuera, que sí me necesita. ¿sabes?— dice él, papá piensa que no lo necesito… siento pequeñito, chiquito, dentro de mi pecho.

—No tenias porque mentirle a mi hijo de esa manera. Nos diste esperanzas a los dos..— mamá ha empezado a volver hablar después de un ratito

—Lo siento, pero yo solo te ayude a adoptarlo, lo nuestro nunca debió ser— dice él, mi respiración se me agita. Ahora entiendo, mi papá solo ayudo a que mi mamá pudiera rescatarme del orfanatorio, el desde un comienzo no me quería. Nunca tuve papá.

—Eres un estúpido. ¿qué se supone que le diga a mi hijo?

—No es tu hijo , Mione,

—¡Es mi hijo!— grito como loca mamá, como loca no. Grita como lo que es, como mi madre, como quien grita una verdad más grande que el universo.

—Está bien— susurra él— tenía pensado decirle que no podría verlo más en el partido. Él es inteligente, eso lo ha absorbido de ti— vuelve a decir

—Escúchame Malfoy— y siento miedo de solo escucharla, mamá se ha transformado en una leona— Si mi hijo derrama una sola lágrima por tu causa, te juro que te destruiré así muera de dolor.

—No exageres, Scor entenderá… además él te tiene a ti.— Tiene razón, yo nunca he estado solo desde el momento que mi mamá entro a mi vida. Era ella quien se quedaba en el hospital a hacerme compañía, era ella quien estaba conmigo en el colegio, era ella quien anunciaba que yo era su hijo. Draco nunca hizo nada parecido, no como ella. Y guardo mis lágrimas no quiero llorar. Tengo a mi mamá. Quiero odiarlo, el no me quiere porque no tenemos la misma sangre, es más piensa que mi mamá no debería quererme… Él es mi enemigo, él me puede alejar de mi mamá, se que ella no lo permitiría, pero ¿y si lo logra? Tenerlo cerca de mi madre es peligroso.

—Los papeles del divorcio salen mañana, he renunciado a la completa custodia de Scorpius. También he depositado el dinero que me diste del trato, antes de la adopción— mi estomago se hundió, no es más, es como si me lo hubieran quitado. Draco era mi papá porque mi mamá le pago para serlo. Siempre supe que la única manera de salir del orfanatorio era con una pareja de esposos. Ciertamente cuando conocí a mamá no estaba Draco. Mi mami había cumplido su palabra, esa que me dio cuando le dije que me quería ir con ella **" Te juro que haré hasta lo imposible porque estemos juntos. Tú ya eres mi hijo"**

Draco siempre decía que no había nada de malo en decir que utilizamos a las personas, y ahora lo confirmó. Él nos había utilizado por dinero, y nosotros para que estemos en familia. De pronto ya no sé que sentir. Pero una cosa es seguro, ya no quiero ser un Malfoy.

He llorado toda la noche, felizmente no se me nota. Aunque sé que mi mamá me mira como si pudiera ver a través de mi. Draco está a mi costado y tiene cara como si hubiera peleado toda la noche, se que lo han hecho. Mami me está contando que mis abuelos vendrán a verme antes de que mi supuesto padre me lleve al mundial. He repasado mentalmente lo que tengo que decir, lo debo de hacer sin que mi mamá sospeche.

—¿ Y quien crees que quede en la final?— dice el hombre de cabellos dorados. Tomando un vaso de leche, me mira interesado con una de esas miradas que hubiera deseado ver cuando vivíamos en América.

— no sé— digo tragando un wafle y arrugando los hombros— por que ya no quiero ir— Draco pestañea con fuerza, y se que está intrigado.

—¿ Cómo que no quieres ir?— pregunta mi mamá sorprendida. Ha dejado su café sobre la mesa y ahora me mira como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—Lo que pasa es que me he acordado que he quedado con Ted en pasarlo en su casa por esos días. Además estoy seguro que papá no le importará ¿verdad? Ted es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que piense que un estúpido partido es mejor que él— le miro, con esa cara que me ha enseñado él. Miento tan bien, que me deberían dar un Oscar.

— Sí, bueno no pasa nada. Mañana podemos ir al zoológico. si quieres llevamos a Ted— Me molesta que él también se esfuerce por quedar bien con mi madre. Aquí ni ella ni yo importamos. Porque puedo entender que no me quiera a mi, pero ¿y mi madre? Supongo que tampoco es suficiente para él.

— Pensé que tenias mucho trabajo— respondo.

—pero puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda— contesta. Recuerdo que él tiene que hablar conmigo para decirme que no volverá nunca más, y quiero que lo haga ya , no mañana ni después. Ahora.

— lo siento mucho. Pero …— mi cabeza está pensando en que decir y me acuerdo de la cara de tonto del señor Potter— el padrino de Ted ha quedado con enseñarnos como se juega quidditch — pero de inmediato me arrepiento, mamá está pálida, comprendo que el solo mencionar a ese señor no es bueno.

— ¿El padrino de Ted?

— Sí, el señor Potter. Debe ser mejor que tu, papá, porque Ted tiene una colección entera de los artículos que salen en el profeta— Siento que ha valido un poco la pena traer a la conversación al dichoso Harry Potter, porque Draco está literalmente echando humos, su cara está rojísima. Si me va a abandonar que sea con una justificación. ¿no? Yo sé que Potter no le cae en gracia, en la conversación de anoche le escuche que le odiaba. ¿ y ya saben lo que dicen? Los enemigos de mis enemigos, mis amigos son. Eso lo aprendí en el colegio, primer día de clases.

Pero mami se ha quedado como una estatua, intenta disimular, pero ya se le ha caído el pan con mantequilla dos veces. No entiendo a mamá, si ese hombre la pone así , ¿porque venimos a Londres?… quizás ella quería que estudiara acá y me acostumbra o quizás quería estar cerca de ese Potter o peor aun, quería estar cerca de papá. Draco se está mordiendo la lengua, quiere decirme algo. Suena el timbre, seguro era la abuela Molly trayendo a Rose a jugar conmigo. Mamá se paro en dirección a la puerta. –ya vuelvo y Mi vida tómate toda la leche— me dice

—si, amor— dice Draco, claramente pensó que le hablaba a él. Pero no, era a mi… no entiendo a ese hombre, es como si quiera estar y no estar con nosotros. Pero ahora lo tengo un poco más claro, el quiere liberarse de mi para que su verdadero hijo ocupe mi lugar, eso nunca va a pasar, no mientras yo este junto a mamá.

—Draco, pásame la miel— le señalo el frasco que está junto al café de mi mamá, necesitaba endulzar este momento como sea. Pero parece que Draco aparte de traidor y vendido es sordo. Sus ojos se vuelven grandes y su boca no deja de decir un oh.. Y le miro extrañado

—¿No me la vas a pasar?— le pregunto molesto

—Me llamaste Draco— dice aun haciendo el mismo gesto

—bueno tu no me llamas hijo— no está mamá cerca así que puedo darme ese gusto.

— Scor…

—Ya lo sé todo, los escuche. Sé que te vas, y que no quieres ser mi padre— le digo en el tono más neutral que puedo, quiero que suene como si le estuviera leyendo las noticias o como si le cuento un cuento aburrido. Le miro, puedo ver mis ojos celestes reflejados en los suyos. Me pregunto es que si sin querer le eche un hechizo.

— no te preocupes— le digo rápidamente— he conocido gente como tu antes. Pero te confieso que me sorprendió un poco.— Draco está en la misma posición

— pero te equivocas en algo. Hermione si es mi mamá. Y yo quiero lo mejor para ella, por eso voy a decirle que tu me has dicho que no vas volver de tus negocios por mucho tiempo, yo simulare que te esperaré y que voy a entender…

— tu… tu…— el señor tartamudea… como si estuviera asustado, creo que quitarme la mascara de pronto le asusto.

— Señor Malfoy… estoy agradecido con usted después de todo, ha sido usted un buen maestro… pero también a despertado en mi lo más oscuro que nadie ha logrado. ¿Sabe porqué las parejas que me adoptaron antes no se quedaron conmigo? Porque simplemente no querían criar el hijo de otra persona…— siento como el señor me mira con una especie de horror en el rostro— Pero mi madre es la primera persona que me siente suyo, y lo soy. Y ni usted ni nadie tiene el derecho a negarlo. Las cosas que hago las hago con fuerza…. Y usted se ha ganado mi odio, ha hecho llorar a la única persona a quien pertenezco.

Mamá aparece junto a Rose en el marco de la puerta, las dos sonríen y nos miran, se que Draco sigue en su posición de momia, yo opto por sonreírles.

**Hermione Granger**

No puedo de dejar de mover mi pierna golpear en piso en pequeños pasitos, estoy sentada y reconozco que hacía años que no me sentía así de ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿ansiosa quizás?. Creo que debería dejar el café, me pone hiperactiva, especialmente en momentos como estos. Quisiera tanto estar en el café de siempre, tomar mi americano de las cinco de la tarde, pero no. Encontrarme con el en ese lugar sería darle una señal equivocada. Yo ya no quiero su amistad, ni su compañía, quiero únicamente su cooperación. Solo eso.

El es un veneno, es la cicuta misma. Pero sin querer en cada sorbo de café recuerdo como flashes sus ojos verdes, el brillo de sus dientes al sonreir los bordes de sus uñas y sus manos… No quiero recordarle, no quiero. Me obligo. Todo sería más fácil con Draco de vuelta, pero esa es otra pesadilla, una más complicada quizás… porqué a pesar de su rechazo siento su necesidad, ambos la sentimos… pero el prefiere el camino fácil y no luchar. Harry ha sido quizás mi primer amor, uno tímido, algo estúpido, un amor adolecente ; Draco ha sido mi primer hombre, y quiero que sea el ultimo. Pero, al estar a uno minutos de encontrarme con ese primer amor, me pregunto ¿de qué sirve?

No quiero que mi corazón lata tan a prisa, ni que mi piel este muy receptiva al tacto, en verdad no lo quiero. Pero pienso en Harry y en verdad me molesto, me deprimo, me alegro, él aún me pone al límite y ya no quiero eso. Ted me necesita, Andrómeda me necesita. No puedo fallarles a ellos pero tampoco a misma. No quiero verme estúpida, no quiere que mis ojos lloren, ni que vuelva a repetir las ultimas frases que le dije antes de verlo. Fue denigrante, me lo reprocho cada vez que lo recuerdo. Pero en ese momento pensé, que no importaba cómo pero necesitaba estar junto a él. Ahora, es diferente claro ¿pero qué tanto?

Hace demasiado calor como para salir con mi bata de Sanadora, por eso llevo puesto un vestido, según la televisión hoy será uno de los días mas calurosos del verano. Miro mi reloj ¿desde cuando Harry es tan impuntual? Y de pronto siento su olor intoxicar mi olfato. Es imposible dejar de percibirlo, es como tratar de evitar el olor de las galletas recién horneadas, como tratar de evitar oler a hierba en medio del campo. **"¡Estúpida!"** suena en mi cabeza. **"Postura, postura, voltea"** vuelvo mi vista hacia atrás. Y de forma tonta siento que mi respiración se ha parado y mi corazón desconectado.

Está parado frente mío, me parece que ha crecido unos centímetros, **"como si fuera posible.."**, su rostro. Me detengo en su rostro, sus labios apenas dibujados, su nariz algo respingada, sus pómulos **"ha dejado de comer…"**anoto en mi cabeza, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sus cejas. Me he convertido en mantequilla por una fracción de segundos. Quiero empezar a hablar, pero a mi garganta se le ha olvidado como hacerlo. Siento rabia, pero no hacia él, si no a mi misma.

Y me doy cuenta, que lleva la camisa a cuadros que le regale en el último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, que usa el cinturón de cuero que le regalo mi padre y los vaqueros que alguna vez declaré que le hacían ver como un actor de cine. No sé si lo ha hecho a propósito, pero no quiero pensarlo.

Me doy cuenta en que trata de sonreír, pero también está nervioso, quizás este algo fastidiado, quizás este pensando en que lo he citado a darle lata. Quizás piense que vuelva a rogarle que no me deje… quiero llorar y por eso me odio un poquito más— **" Vamos Hermione, tu puedes, ¡ Poder Gryffindor!"**

—Hermione…— ¿acaso a aprendido a hacer cruxiatus con el timbre de su voz? Mi cuerpo se endurece.

— En verdad siento tener que romper mi ….— trato de acordarme el monologo que minutos antes estaba repasando en mi mente, ni siquiera le quiero saludar, pero tenerlo al frente, después de haber creído por años que moriría sin su presencia hacen que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—No— dice el trata de acercarse pero alejo mis manos, él lo nota—Soy yo quien debería de disculparse, después de todo….

— no he venido a esto— le interrumpo con brusquedad. —Hay un tema en común: Teddy. El simplemente me mira por unos minutos, no le quiero leer, no quiero ver mas haya de su mirada ni sus acciones. No vale la pena. Lo único que necesito de él es cooperación… ¿o algo más? Mis dientes superiores caen sobre mis labios inferiores, siento mi piel entumecida. No quiero que me vea como me está mirando, no quiero estar en ese restaurante, no quiero verle. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar que esa Hermione tonta y enamorada no ha muerto, es más idiota que nunca, y tengo que aprender a controlarla… de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola!**

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, en verdad me ayudan muchos sus comentarios, me hacen ver muchas cositas que se me escapan, además me alientan… sus comentarios son una especie de gasolina, pero una libre de contaminación ambiental.

Me ha gustado escribir desde la perspectiva de Scorpius, él no es un niño cualquiera, es medio agrandado, ha desarrollado un carácter medio posesivo. Pero me encanta. ¿a ustedes?

Hermione si que está hecha nudos. La única cosa que tiene por seguro es defender y proteger a las personas que ama y la aman. Draco, el pobre rubio… está más ciego que un topo. Es medio corto para darse cuenta de cómo amar, y eso le va a dejar heridas que su sanadora favorita quizás ya no quiera curar. Y Harry… él, está recuperando la sensatez poco a poco. Harry cometió un error gravísimo, y lo está procesando. Está volviendo a ser él, pero nunca podrá completar este proceso sin la persona que más lo ha amado.

**_Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, nos vemos pronto._**

**_Espero que puedan dejar un comentario o crítica._**

**_¡Cuídense y sean felices!_**


End file.
